Irish Blood
by LisaNOR
Summary: It's about Harry Styles from One Direction. The actions happens five years after the x-factor. In this story he is getting over Caroline and meeting another girl. This girl, is not any other girl, and not easy to impress. The other boys are in it too.
1. Chapter 1

**Irish Blood**

**Chapter 1:**

**Harrys' POV:**

Lying in my bed, it was half past twelve. I was naked, as usual. Five years had flown by since xfactor. The celeb life hadn't been easy on any of the lads. Liam and Danielle had survived though. About two years ago Boo Bear got back on the market. Zayn was being the woman eater he'd always been.

Me? Well I was only waiting for the wedding. No, not mine you silly, Niall. I think they actually are soul mates. The way he just looks at her, the way she smiles back at him. They met at a book signing I Sweden about three years ago, she is a beautiful Swedish girl, but you can't call her tall, which was perfect for Niall. Since, well he's not the tallest of us. That would actually be me. The way they were reminded me of us, and by us I meant Caroline and I, or at least what I thought we'd had.

She ruined my view of girls, I, Harold Edward Milward Styles hadn't kissed a girl in years. And here I am, two years after the break up, still a mess. I lived for our performances and tours. That what had kept me alive the last year. And one thing, sorry misguiding you, not my bed, but the one I called mine at the tour bus.

Yeah, One Direction on tour again. We were repeating our first tour, in UK and Ireland. The latest years we'd been to Europe twice, Asia once, one time in Australia for almost six months and a quickie to the US.

One Direction was a gigantic hit all over the world. As we grew, so did our music and our fans, the deadliest of all fandoms. How I wish I could be seventeen again and choose right. As the manwhore (sorry the expression, but let's not deny the truth) I had been in my teens, it was a big thingy to not even had kissed a girl in the passed two years. Harry, you've got to get yourself together man. I'm a mess. The bed was swayed in time with the bus that moves to the last stop before Ireland. I kind of looked forward to Ireland, I really liked their accents and the blonde girls were just stunning. I had to become "the flirt" again, enough of this lazy, boring Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Harrys' POV:**

We were here, finally. Dublin, what a lovely city. I took a glance at Nialls' face, the expression was the same as always, smiling. Smiling widely to be precisely, we were after all in his land above all, Ireland. Liam as still the most overprotective, still Daddy Direction shouted loudly "Shut up, you guys. Seriously, it's 05.30 in the morning". Until now I had actually not been aware of all the noise underneath me. We slept in bunks, with two in the height. Niall and I were in the ones on top, underneath me I had Louis, across the buss were Liam placed underneath Niall. Zayn you ask? He was the snoring king, he had an own mattress longer down the hall in the buss. I'm taking a wild shot with the prankster, the carrot king, our, mine Louis. And as I thought the noise was coming from my roomie right beneath me. He's laugh got Niall started as well, I just turned around and looked up in the roof of the bus. Now Liam could just dream about getting anymore sleep.

The tour manager had promised us, better hotel rooms in Ireland. We'd love to share room all of us, you see. None of us liked to split up, personally I felt much better with the boys, as a catch it was first come first served at the shower. And you didn't get very much privacy around here. For the boys with girlfriend it wasn't that funny, but for the rest of us it was hilarious.

As usual the hotel was flowing over with teenage girls screaming our names. It's actually quite funny, because if I want to make them scream louder I just have to wave my hand to them. Liam was still pissed of because the other lads including myself laughed all the time and made funny noises. You could see it on his face, he was tired. I smiled at Niall, he was probably thinking the same as us. I whispered something in Louis ear, he smiled widely and nodded as a yes to my question.

Louis, Niall and I at some point run across the hall at the hotel. Where all of the windows were, all of the girls started hitting the windows. We started waving like crazy and the girls, as I told you, reach a new level with their screaming. We heard Zayns' laugh behind us as he joined us. I looked back at Liam, even though he'd thought we were the most immature people of all time, he couldn't help but smile a little for our effort.

As the tour manager promised we got one room for all of us. The catch? Well, we didn't get the whole floor to our selves. I actually felt a bit bad for those who had rooms at our floor. We're really loud. The room was quite nice actually, 3 rooms with big nice beds, two bathrooms, a living room with an flat screen and PlayStation 4, wow, these people really knows how we like it. "YES!" I heard Niall yell. I went after the sound and ended up at a kitchen. "It's food here!" he was actually quite overwhelmed. I just smiled as I lifted my bag into one of the rooms, the room was plain, a TV at the wall and a big bed. I picked the room out of the view, I could see so much of the town.

"Hello there roomie" I heard behind me, as I turned around I saw Louis jumping into the bed. "Whoa, this bed is just like heaven" I looked at the boy in the bed. Boo bear, my besti, if I may say it my self. It's not like the other three wasn't, but Louis and me just had a special bond. "Well?" He looked at me and smiled. "Aren't you going to try it yourself?" I nodded and jumped right at him. He just laughed. I hoped this tour would turn out even greater now, with my new attitude. "Louis?" I asked him, as we just lay in bed looking at the ceiling. "Yes, curly?" he answered with a cheeky smile. "I want to have some fun tonight. Like going out in the town and look at girls and stuff". As soon as I mentioned the "girl-word" I just saw him, as he started jumping up and down as a maniac. "I have waited for this moment, so long. Of course I want. I'll go tell the boys right away" he said as he jumped of the bed and started screaming as he ran into the living room.

We was staying in Dublin for four days actually, we had arrived a bit before planned, so we had a spare night and a day of tomorrow. It was Monday, and our first show was this Wednesday. The clock was nearly half past three in the afternoon. I looked out the window, before getting a shower. I had to build up some courage for tonight, that's for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Harrys' POV:**

"Harry, get out of the bathroom" I heard Louis yell through the door. "Why?" I answered as loud as I possibly could. "I need to shower too you know" he replied, a bit shocked that I didn't realise it my self. "Oh sorry, I'll be out in two, I promise babe" I said as sweet as I could. "You better, curly" he replied. Even though we had a door in between us, I could see his face as I saw his cheeky smile spreading all over his face. I looked my self in the mirror, I still looked the same as for five years ago, except a bit older I hoped. I had indeed experienced more of life too, these years. I saw that my celeb status did have a catch, which sometimes really bothered me. I dried my hair by rubbing my head in the towel. I then just shake a bit on my head, took the towel around my waist, opened the door and walked out, to seeing Louis sitting on the bed.

"Finally" He said, looking at me and winked. "You're such a girl, using forty minutes just to shower. You don't even wear make-up" He said, as he walk into the bathroom. I heard the shower was turned on. I went in my bag. What to wear? I went over to Liam and Nialls' room. It was already a mess in there, with food everywhere. I saw Liam standing with his head and arms, way down in his suitcase. "hey Liam, what are you gonna wear? I don't want to be too dressed up, but still look as I want to have a great time". "Well you can go as you're dressed now" he joked back at me. "Well, if I'm gonna do it right, I'll just drop the towel to" I said back, winking at him. We both laughed.

After some discussion, I was wearing a blue trouser, a white tight t-shirt and a bluegrey-ish blazer, and not to forget my converse of course. Louis was wearing stripes as usual, I'll bet he has over a hundred different types, pinkie promise. We went out to the living room, Niall was having a snack, even though we were going out for dinner. The clock was nearly six, when the last two boys arrived, fully clothed and we could go out.

We ate, we laughed and we drank. It was probably my second beer, I wasn't the biggest drinker in our group, that would probably be Niall and Louis. We paid the bill and walked down the street finding the right place to spend the evening. The clock was half past eight when we found it, Niall was already in the bar ordering shots. These boys new me to well, and sometimes it really hit me. Louis had already, stuffed a condom down my wallet and whispered in my ear that it was no problem that he shared bed with Zayn for one night. If I wanted girl visit. I know, I'm not a fan of one-night stands either, okay that's probably lying. I'm a man for Christ's sake. I knew, Louis did this for me, but I didn't know if I was ready yet.

After four shots, Louis and I decided that we wanted to dance. I'll just inform you this once for all. Together, and drunk, Louis and I make terrible decisions. As we danced more and more girls joined us, some of them very pretty actually. What I don't know is if it was me or the alcohol talking, I mean, I have terrible beer goggles. After some time, I got my eye on a brunette, standing by the bar. She was leaning over to order, I saw my move, and went over there. As she was about to pay, I opened my wallet and gave the bartender some cash. She turned around to face me, and smiled. She was hot. Standing there in a strapless dress, quite a good amount of breasts and some lovely blue eyes. I smiled cheeky back, trying to seem confident. "Thank you" She said. "Oh, it was nothing, don't worry honey". The bartender handed her the drink. It was a sex on the beach.

After some small talk, I found out her name. Bea, she was Swedish. Her and some friends were visiting a university approximately thirty minutes outside the town. She sort of knew who I was though. She was two years younger than me, oh, you only thought I'd date woman older than me wouldn't you? Thought so. Well your probably right. We danced a bit, she was getting pretty drunk, and so was I. Suddenly she took my hand guiding me to the toilets, pushed me into one of the separate toilets. Usually I like to be the one in charge, but to a change, I let here be in control. I was sitting on the toilet, she was on my lap, while we were making out. I felt a buzz in my trousers, probably from Louis, wondering were I was. Well, he had just to wait. This girl was incredibly good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey People! I would love if you could give me some reviews of my story? Likes/dislikes?**

**Everything helps! Thanks! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**Harrys' POV:**

I was standing by the sink, looking in the mirror. All I could see was a curly headed man with the widest smile ever. After washing my hands, I pulled my phone up. As I thought "**one message from Boo Bear" **showing on my display. I opened the text, I bit my lip so hard so I wouldn't been standing there laughing my ass off. **"Wow, that was fast curly, and a nice one too. Feeling lucky tonight? Wearing you green boxers and all! xx" **I got out of the bathroom looking for the other boys. Niall and Louis were still on the dance floor. Louis I saw from time to time, occasionally snogging some blond girl. I smiled as I got an eye of Liam and Zayn by the bar, I was making the sign to Zayn, so he knew I was leaving. As I waited for the cab outside, I got a clap at my back. I didn't need to turn around for knowing who that was. He grinned at me. That actually scares me sometimes. As we sat down in the cab, telling the driver where we were going, Louis looked at me. He wanted details, of course he wanted details, we always share everything. I winked at him, just to be a little mischievous. I replied to his kind of irritated face by saying "We take it at the hotel room dear". I looked at the cab driver, he'd probably thought we were gay.

I ran into our master bed, Louis not far behind. As the girls we are inside, I told him everything. He was a great listener. I told him how great it was just doing something impulsive and how it felt so good to be back. Yeah you're right, Harry the womanizer was back.

**Louis POV:**

I was lying in the huge bed that I shared with Harry. It was almost four in the middle of the night. I looked to my side and saw Harrys face, all tucked in, in his hair. He was so calm, and looked so peaceful, I was so happy for him, these last years had been really tuff on both of us. He had to understand that life goes on, that is what I've told my self the last couple of years. For about an hour ago Niall, Zayn and Liam came trembling through the door, making all these sound, causing harry a very funny face, if I could say it my self. I went up out of bed, and into the bathroom. I didn't mind locking the door to the bathroom, everyone was asleep now anyway. I wasn't going too disturbed, I thought. As I just let the water slide down my face, I heard a knock on the door. I was ripped out of my thoughts, and I just looked at the door, and by the door, Harry was standing. I looked at him quite surprised to be honest, he slept so peaceful when I left him. "Thank you" he looked at the floor, so he wouldn't stare. I was after all standing in the shower. "For what?" I asked a bit surprised. "To not have given up our friendship these years, I have been a douche". "Nah, no problem curly" I replied. He met my eyes and walked out of the bathroom again. Leaving me with my own thoughts.

I felt the warm around my body, slowly disappear, as I woke up by getting my covers dragged of by the boys. I laughed, I was wearing a boxer, compared to Harry. They came up in my bed and started jumping and screaming. We then wanted to do something exciting and spontaneous. So all five was wearing only boxers. We walked out on our balcony, the girl crowd started screaming like crazy and we saw hundreds of flashing went off. We just smiled, after a minute or so we walked back in. We started high-fiving each other, and laughing. It was our day off, and as usual I looked forwards to spend some quality time with my four best friends.

**Harrys' POV:**

Right after returning from the balcony, the boys went to put on some clothes. It was soon noon, and all of us were starving. Unbelievable Niall was still alive. I was still sitting in my boxers on my way to the room for a change, when someone was knocking on our door. Without thinking about it I opened the door. It was a girl standing there, blond, blue eyes. Pretty, indeed. She got a bit speechless, if it was my outfit or who I was I don't know. You saw her pulling herself together, standing there in her onesie, make-up all over her face, she'd probably just woke up. "Can you please make those girls outside your room stop screaming?" I now I get it, they were our floor mates. Behind me I heard Niall shout "who is talking Irish? Don't do that I miss home to much". Oh she was Irish as well, not bad, not bad at all. "I'm she yelled back at Niall" woah, guts too. Niall came to the door and just started to smile, he then turned on his irishness and had a conversation with the girl. I just pulled my self back together, and went to put some clothes on. "Did you just see that girl?" I asked Louis, still having her face planted in my head. "no, which girl?" He looked at me with a weird expression on his face, like he actually didn't know which girl I was referring too. "The one Niall is talking too". Louis put out his head, out of our room, looking towards the door. "Well she is a beauty," he agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Nialls' POV:**

She was lovely, not my type, but so nice. I had my lovely Ida, anyway. It felt so good to hear someone speaking proper Irish again, not that the boys didn't do an amazing job trying to, it's just better when it comes from heart.

"So, how many are you?" I finally asked, after seeing Harrys' expression I guessed he didn't mind spending the day with this girl.

"We're three actually" she answered. Oh perfect I though, one for Louis and for Zayn, and this one for Harry. Louis turned up behind my back, guess he just overheard that they were several girls.

"What are you guys doing today?" He asked friendly.

"Nothing more then some shopping maybe" She said, a bit uncertain.

"Well, we'd love to make it up to you for all the noise from the girls?" He asked with a quite wide smile on his face. "What about dinner and an movie?" he added. She looked quite shocked.

"Well, I'll hear with the other girls if you step by, 603 in about two minutes we'd probably finish deciding". She winked at us and then left our doorstep.

**Harrys POV:**

All dressed and ready to leave for some brunch, the boys pushed me against the Irish girls door. 603. As she opened the door, seeing it was I standing there, she smiled.

"Wow, you're wearing clothes" Woah, that comment was so not expected.

"Well… yeah, I guess I am" I trembled in my words, making her smile even bigger.

"Well, I talked to the girls and they would love to". Meet us at this restaurant at seven o'clock, okay?" She said strictly, and handed me a note. I smiled. It wasn't just the name of the restaurant, but also a number, her number I hoped.

"Use it carefully" she said, after seeing my reaction, while closing the door smoothly in front of me.

I walked over to the elevator, while looking at the note. I pushed the button saying "down". As I stood in the elevator, I'd managed to put her number in my phone. Saving her as _"The Irish Girl"_. Quite satisfied with the name, I walked out of the elevator. I saw the boys outside, signing and taken pictures of. As I stepped out to join them, the crowd screamed even louder. I'd let them have some pictures taking, signed a shoe or two and then we wanted to go. We stepped inside a cab, taking us to, would you like to guess? Well of course it's Nando's.

"So Harry has the first tag on the main cat, is it so?" Niall asked us.

I laughed as I remembered the pussy episode with Matt.

"I guess so" Louis then shot out.

Zayn, wasn't even paying attention, as a tall brunette just walked in. He excused him self and went over, we saw the girl laugh a bit, and but a hand on his chest. Then suddenly, BAM, she slapped him. A real bitch slap, Zayn held his hand on his cheek, while trembling away, finding back to our table, in time that our meals came.

Just to be a pain in the ass Louis of course had something to say.

"So how did that go Bradforboy?" He teased him. Poor Zayn.

"As my cheek soon will show, not well." He answered shortly.

"Why did you deseve it" Liam wanted to know.

"Honestly, when she was laughing, I'd just used a bad pickup line, and then she wanted my name, so I gave her my name."

"And then she slapped you?" I said, with my mouth wide open.

"As you saw, yes" Zayn finished the conversation.

As we all knew, daddy direction, had a few words to say to the case, and yes there it came.

"Well.. Zayn. You're not mostly famous for you respect and way of treating girls, mate" He said in a friendly tone.

"I'm not made for loving them, just appreciate some of their parts." Zayn said, a bit harsh back.

I knew it had hurt, cause, Liam once told me the exact same thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you! Thanks for adding me as fav story or author, it means a lot. Sorry, for late update. But my writing has not been an priority in between school, homework, practise and so on. Well here is a new chapter, hope you like it. Please leave a review. It helps me going.**

**Lots of Love! xx**

****

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 6:**

**Harrys' POV:**

"So, what do we do? It's like four hours till the dinner" I asked the boys as we stepped out of the restaurant. It's been a bit chilly outside, made me close my trench coat.

"That long, until dinner?" Niall complained. I smiled, of course, he'd have to have something before that.

"Well, we could do a little shopping, going to the gym or I don't know.." Liam threw out. I thought about it.

"Zayn, and I wanna go to the gym, anyone else joining?" Niall asked enthusiastic.

"Yeah, I think I do" Liam says, looking at Louis, who just smiles. Oh no, what have they planned. Liam sees that I start wondering and spits out that they should hurry. Leaving me with Louis. I knew what he was going to say, so I just waited for him to start jabbing.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for you, Harry?" he asked, looking at me a bit worried.

"You just came over Caroline, I mean.. Just don't fall for her, not yet" He asked begging me almost. I frowned at the thought of Caroline, that cougar.

"No, I promise Louis." I said, without even caring about what those words meant. He looked at me with a look that just said _"really? I'm not an idiot"_. He kept looking.

"You can at least hit me unconscious if I do" I joked. He punched me, in the chest.

"It's not funny, Harry. I thought I almost had lost you last time." He almost yelled.

"I'll try my best, but that's all I can say" my tone was serious again.

"I'm not asking for more either" Louis answered with a smile. He was pleased with his work.

"So what do we do now? It's still like three hours until the dinner" I asked Louis while getting up from the bench we'd taken place with. My butt was ice cold, from sitting there almost an hour. I saw Louis getting up beside me.

"Well, I need something to wear for tonight" He said, while shrugging his shoulders.

That boy never get enough cloths I thought, almost out loud.

"Let me guess, not enough stripes at home, Boo Bear?" I knew he hated that name, more than anything in the world, but I simply couldn't resist. I grinned at him.

He pulled a face towards me. I was glad he'd never given me up these years. I really was. That's why I actually was trying to keep my promise to him. Even if I already knew, that this girl, she was mine. Either she liked it or not, I'm not known for taking no as an answer, and this time was no exception. If I just had known, that it was not going to be that easy. At all.

We met up with the boys a couple of hours later. Louis declared that he had talked to me, and I could see the relief one the three faces. We were back in our room, changing. Louis had bought some new shirts and a nice t-shirt, striped of course. And it wouldn't be that huge of a shock if I told that I bought a new blazer? I thought so.

"Good lookin' fella" I could recognize that voice everywhere. I turned around and looked right into his pure blue eyes.

"You too, Nialler!" I replied quickly. He smiled, he always smiled.

We met up with the girls down in the lobby, we'd planned to meet there, but as we found out that going together would be better. The girls didn't mind it though. We split three cabs. The boys had arranged it so the two other girls and Liam in the first one, Louis, Zayn and Niall in the second one, making me and the lovely Irish girl, alone in the third one. At the beginning it's was a bit awkward, but it turned out just great.

**Louis' POV:**

Harry and Cara, as that was her name, walked in the doors. They had arrived five minutes after us. Harry's hand laid protective on her back, and the huge grin he was wearing. That womanizer. They had so been snogging. I turned to Liam at my left. Whispering in his ears. He nodded, he agreed in my suspicion.

"Why are you so late babe?" I asked Harry in my normal, playful tone.

"Stuck in traffic" He answered while looking at Cara.

"Yeaaah sure" I said, not loud, but loud enough so that everyone around the table heard it.

"Harry, can I talk to you a second?" I asked, while getting up from my spot inbetween Liam and a gorgeous tall brunette, Andrea.

"Sure" He said a bit more suspicious and worried. He walked with me until we were out of hearing range.

"You two snogged, already?"

His face said everything in one expression. A huge grin. Oh boy, I thought, this boy is a lost case. I swear by God, his head was no longer thinking. But he smiled, and that was new, and I liked Harry smiling. We returned, he sat down by Cara, just smiling, "resting" his hand so very casually on the back of the chair, stroking her back and hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey People! **

**It would have been nice if you leaved a review, those things keep me going! **

**Here's another chapter, enjoy! **

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**Harry's POV:**

We ate dinner, and some dessert. I actually don't remember what I just ate, all I can remember is how stunningly beautiful Cara was. She wasn't model skinny, not even a bit. She had curves, and I loved each and every one of them. This night she had worn a simple black dress, which stopped right above her knees. With a simple halter neck, her cleavage was showing.

Sorry, I couldn't do anything but stare, yeah I know, rude. I'm a man for Christ sake, I have certain needs just like every other guy. Louis coughed loudly, I drove my eyes away from her chest. To spot everyone looking at me, so embarrassing. I looked at Louis, he was having a good time mocking me I can see.

"What can I say, I like boobs, okay?" I said a bit jokingly, trying to get the awkward silence away. Everyone cracked up around the table even the two other girls. The one sitting next to Louis, Andrea and the one almost sitting on Zayns' lap, Zoey.

Liam got the bill and paid for us, the others when straight to a club, almost running. Cara and I on the other hand was walking quite slowly, threw the park. I suddenly realised I was walking alone, I turned around and there she was. Standing in the moonlight, she looked absolutely dazzling, standing there looking at the stars. I walked back to her, putting one arm around her waist. She wasn't so tall, but her head could rest on the top of my chest. I just wanted to freeze time, and stand there with here. Both of our heads was raised towards the sky.

I could feel her warm breath against my cold skin, my neck. I felt her soft lips kiss me up the neck, how could she know I loved that? She kissed right below my ear and whispered,

"If your head could come back down, I might be able to kiss something other than your neck". This woman kept surprising me, I looked straight into her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes. We just looked each other in the eyes, smiling. She put her hands behind my neck and I linked my own hands on her lower back.

I had to bend forward a bit when she leaned her forehead against mine. I felt the tickling feeling in my stomach, I had a few nervous breaths, before I had the guts to lean forwards. Our lips met, it was the second or third time this night, but it was still magical, just like the first one. When we were sitting in the cab, she had put her hand at my thigh and just stroked the inside, without knowing how much that demanded of me to stay calm. I had just looked at her, she had bit her lower lip seductively and suddenly we were making out like crazy in the back of the cab. We had actually asked for the driver to drive another round in Dublin.

It felt so right, her lips against mine, letting the other one in, as I felt her warm breath in my mouth. She had perfectly well formed lips, soft and moisture but not wet. I'd kiss her forever. She suddenly pulled away, no don't do that, I'm not that bad, I've heard.

"Harry?" Her Irish accent hit me, it's so sexy how she says my name. Oh my god, pull yourself together man.

"yes?" I answered silently. Still leaning our foreheads against each other. She'd kept her eyes locked. When she opened them, I was drowning in the beauty of her eyes it just overwhelmed me.

"What's happening now?" I started to think, I moved around quite a lot, and my days were almost always full. But I will manage to take care of her. I promised myself that.

"Well, I'll finish my tour this week. Then were headed back to London" I said and paused before I continued.

"You're still in school or?" I asked, I hadn't thought that far yet.

"I'll be finished this summer" She said, that was still three months away. Three months away from this girl, how unbearable.

"Then I'll be free to go, I can settle down in London, and we can find out what this is" she added quickly.

"That would be lovely" I pushed her cheek up so I could kiss her lips. The kiss was passionate. She really wanted to try to make this work, even for my celebrity status. When it hit me, were are the paparazzi's? They were never far away. I broke of the kiss, slowly looking around, concluding in they've probably found the other boys.

"Want to join the others?" She stoke through my hair, placing one of the curls behind my ear.

"No" I said while wrinkling my nose.

"I would rather head back to the hotel with you, we could watch a movie or something" I winked at her.

"Watch a movie, that's what you call it?" He almost laughed he face off.

"I'm serious." I looked at her with disbelief. "What kind of man do you think I am?" I added, acting before I thought. Again she pulled a smile.

"A man" She answered shortly, winking back at me. She started walking towards a cab. Left me standing there, I had to focus on not just running and rip her naked having my way with her. Well she was right, I'm only a man. And I'm Harry Styles. I get what I desire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! **

**Another chapter for you guys! Hope you'll like it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, PRIVATE MESSAGE ME OR SOMETHING! IT KEEPS ME RUNNING!**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

**Harry's POV:**

I couldn't stop staring at her, she was such a beauty in my hands. Lying on my lap, sleeping. I was stroking her hair, her flowing blonde hair. She was lying on her side, making her body swing in at her waist and then boom out that sexy butt of hers. I let my hand feel her curves, no not perverted just curious about her. I still knew so little, but still so much. She was nineteen, from right outside of Dublin. Her name was Cara Peterson, she studied history and English and wanted to become a teacher.

"Why are you staring at me?" she whispered sleepily. The clock was almost four in the morning, the boys just came in about an hour ago. The time she had been sleeping I had thought a lot, of how I could make everything easier.

"Because your beauty calms me," I answered her simply.

She sat up in the sofa, turning around and rested her hand on my thigh, she stroke my cheek, feeling my cheekbones, nose, dimples and my lips. She caressed them so lovingly. Which made me want her even more. I leaned in and kissed her, I couldn't help my self anymore. I shoved her on her back into the sofa, I had my knees in between her legs, while resting my weight on my arms. Which was positioned on each side of her head.

"Let me breath, Harry" she said while inhaled air. She was smiling like crazy, I'll bet I did too.

"Sorry, I just can't get enough of you, your so…" I never got to continue my sentence before her lips were all over me again.

We snogged and cuddled on the sofa for over an hour, before remembering having a concert today. I had to cut of the make out session, even though I didn't want to.

"I really have to get some sleep" I said, without looking at her, cuz then I just would regret.

"We have a concert again today, and one on Friday... When are you leaving?" I continued.

"Saturday, you're free Tuesday?" Her voice was so full of hope.

"I am actually" when I though about it I hadn't planned anything yet. I smiled at her.

"You wanna take me sightseeing?" I asked her, while sneaking up on her gaze to snap another kiss from her perfect lips.

"I'd … love…. To" she managed to say between all the kisses.

She pulled her self together, rising up from the sofa. She bends over and kissed me goodnight. She left me wanting more, I bit my lower lip, while she glanced one last time before exiting my room.

I went to the bathroom and splashed some water in my face, this couldn't be real, and this was certainty to good to be true. Someone stepped inside the bathroom, Louis of course. A bit more sobered up, than earlier.

"Come join me in bed, will you?" He looked at me questioning.

"I wanna talk about tonight" He said a bit more dreamingly, while wandering back to the big bed. I brushed my teeth quickly, undressed my self and jumped into bed with Louis.

"Promise to be honest with me Harold?" He used that part of my name, he was serious, I could tell.

"I promise" making it simple.

"What do you think with actually? I mean which head?" I grinned at me. Oh my god, I escaped under the covers, to keep my self from bursting into laughter.

"Well, I think it's a combination" mocking his question.

"How far did you go?" I had to think about it, before answering.

"Something between first and second base, I think" I questioned my self. "So basically we snogged, and my hands were on both her bum and breast, but none of our cloths were off…" I looked at him. He looked pleased.

"Well, then I won" I looked at him surprised. I didn't know of any competition.

"Me and Andrea were getting quite heated up, so we headed for the park. It was quite fascinating doing it on a bench, and everyone could have seen us, or heard us for that matter. " He winked at me, from earlier stories, I knew he was a moaner.

"What a shocker!" I acted a bit more surprised then I actually was. He stood up in our bed, bowing, as there were an audience there.

"So, Andrea was just a hook up?" I already knew the answer though.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy! Love feed back.**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

**Louis' POV:**

Well, was she? I wasn't quite sure. She was lovely, no doubt about that. It had just been a one-night stand, I mean, we met this day, and had sex four hours later, at an toilet, in a club. Was that a proper start of a relationship?

"I don't know, actually" I answered. My answer seems to have caught him off guard.

"You just had sex with her, Louis. On the very first day you met her!" He almost yelled.

"Keep quiet you idiot, the others are sleeping" I hushed at him. He kept going.

"That means you know more about how she looks, you know, down there, than what her interests are.."

"Harry, I know. Calm your four tits" I had to interrupt him.

"I have only two now, I'm starting to become normal" He said playing sad and hurt.

"I know honey, I've seen you in the shower" I kissed his forehead. Rolled over and was ready to sleep, I hoped he'd forget to ask anymore and just fell asleep.

"So how was she?" Never mind, I knew it was coming. I rolled over, facing curly him self.

"She wasn't bad, if that's what your asking about" I smiled.

"You know what I want to hear, spill the beans. Let me hear those juicy details" To answer your question, yes, were like some girls at this. I giggled as Harry sat on top of me, and started tickling me. He knew I hated to be tickled.

"What's going on in here" Oh no, Liam was standing in the door.

"Lou, just had seeeex" I heard Hary sing out loud.

"What did I just hear" Nialls voice, he was in the hallway. "Someone who got naughty this evening?"

"Apparently Lou here, did get lucky" Zayn winked at me as he walked in.

"Well, as were all here, why don't we just take the usual round anyway, I can't sleep" Harry suggested.

We all nodded and added "Yeah".

All of the boys climbed up in our bed, we were all just wearing boxers.

"So, who is first?" Liam asked.

"Not Lou, the best is the last" Niall replied quickly and just grinned.

"I can go first" Niall continued.

"Well, it actually nothing to tell, because I have a girlfriend" I had totally forgot, both him and Liam had girls.

"You and Liam don't count" Zayn shot in. Leaving me, Harry and himself left.

"It wasn't just Lou who got lucky this evening" Zayn said. Usually he just grins and looks quite pleased with himself, but this time he blushed and just looked down in the covers.

"UuuuuUUUUuUuu" came from all of us.

"Nonono, We didn't have sex, just a good dose of kissing" Zayn said and smiled.

"She's special, I can feel it" he kept going.

"I've never felt like this before, never felt that over a girl. To feel like being the one protecting her, to be just perfect for her. To be the one for her."

We all sat there, just speechless, Zayn Malik, the womanizer had just fell in love? What did this town do to us? I didn't know what to say.

"So, what's her name?" Liam asked, quite shocked as the rest of us.

"Lea, she's so beautiful it hurts, thinking of her" Zayn replied.

"Congratulation, Zayn" Harry said.

"So what about you Harry?" Zayn asked.

**Harry's POV:**

"Well, to be honest.." I looked out the window and back at the boys, just genuinely happy "I think I'm in love".

The boys looked a bit worried at me. I knew what they were thinking.

"I know, I know. It took me almost two years to get over Caroline. She is special, this one, she makes me feel like a new guy, a new man. Ready to be her man".

I looked at the boys. They smiled. The supported me, and that was all that maters.

"Which base?" Niall asked suddenly, ruining all the lovey dovey feeling of her, making it sexual.

"Between first and second base" Louis answered before I even got to think about it.

I just smiled, thinking about or make out session we'd had. That part were I got to feel her breast in my hand.

"So, size?" Niall asked.

"What?" Size? I didn't check her clothes. It would have been a bit awkward asking _Hey, nice boobs, but by the way, what size do you use?_.

"Her boobs" he said, a bit irritated I hadn't got it by my self. The boys started to make boob forms with their hands on they're chest.

"Big and round? Shaped like a water drop? Small and cute?" Louis said, making his hands fit what he had just said.

I had to laugh. They're so perverted.

"They were nice," I answered shortly.

"Of curse they were, we all saw her cleavage." Zayn said, he didn't think about what he'd said before it was too late.

"Oh come on, you all saw it, don't put this on me," He looked for support from the boys.

"Well, I was hard, not to notice" Niall said. They all agreed.

"But that's how Hazza likes it, don't you" Louis said while pinching my cheek.

"Big boobs? Well I don't say no to that, she has a fit bum to, if you wondered."

I grinned, pleased with my replay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Harry's POV:**

"Loueh, it's your turn" It was only an hour until we were supposed to wake up.

"I have to?" He asked. I think he felt bad about just doing it, hearing all lovey dovey stuff from Zayn and I.

"Yeah" the boys were kind of impatient.

"I did it with Andrea, on a bench, in the park," He didn't look so proud anymore.

"On a bench, think if someone had saw you or even worse, paparazzi, have some dignity man" Liam said, a bit disappointed.

"It just felt right, okay?" He said, I could see his pain.

"I'm just a guy, I have needs, and my hand isn't good enough…"

"Let's just stop there boys, we all have done it, one time or another" I said, Louis looked at me and smile, a smile that said thank you. I blinked, like a your welcome.

"Who wants coffee?" Liam asked. Everyone wanted, so he, Niall and Zayn took a trip down at Starbucks.

I could hear when they were out of the hotel, by the sound of girls screaming increasing.

He walked towards the bathroom, he looked so sad. I can't stand to see him like that.

"Come here" I shouted.

"Not now Harry" Was all I got back.

"Yes, now Louis, hug me" I demanded.

"I love your hugs the most" He said, while being in my embrace.

"How are you and Cara, going to work it out?" he than asked.

My smiled dropped a bit.

"I don't know yet, she's not done in school until three more moths," as I thought about it, much could happened in three months, especially when your name was Harry Styles.

**Cara's POV:**

I walked to my room, the evening had been such a success, and my head didn't even cope with me. I was laying in bed, hoping to fall asleep anytime, but that wasn't happening. The second I laid down, a knock appeared on my door.

I managed to say "come in" and in walked the two other girls. Andrea was crying. I suddenly felt really bad.

"She just had sex with Louis" Zoey said, probably since Andrea couldn't manage that her self.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked a bit uncertain how to react, it's not like any of us hadn't done it before.

"She's just afraid, that he don't want to meet her again," Zoey explained.

"Don't worry" was all I could think of. The thought hit me. When Harry left Dublin on Saturday morning, it was no guaranty I was ever to see him again, what if he just played me for my ladies parts? Or just never ever contact me again. What if he didn't like me at all? I had to stop my own tears from falling, I had to stay strong. I was still seeing him again tomorrow. I couldn't let him just go, I had to fight for this boy.

**Louis' POV:**

The boys were sitting and reading the paper from yesterday. Was I starting to fall for Andrea? I bet, she'd never ever wanted to see me again, I was just a fling, right? I had to see her again, I had to call my manager.

"Hey, do you have any spare tickets for tonight's' concert? Like any at all? Or backstage, just anything? It have to be three of them by the way" I rushed out, the second our tour manager answered the call.

"I'll see what I can fix" he answered shortly, a bit grumpy. I had probably just waked him up, and honestly, I couldn't care less.

"Fine, call me back as soon as possible" I hung up.

This had to work I told my self that, it just had to.

"Harry, can you come here a sec?" I shouted.

I explained my view and my plan, he nodded and smiled supportively, great, that mean I wasn't mad as a hatter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Andrea's POV:**

I looked at my cell, it was still just two in the afternoon. I could hear someone walking in the hallway, probably Louis, why couldn't I think of anyone else. Zoey and Zayn hadn't hit of, it wasn't a shocker, and he wasn't her type at all. Besides she almost got a boyfriend back in our hometown.

"You're awake" Cara's soft voice filled the room.

"Yeah, haven't slept to much, to be honest" I confessed to her.

"Relax, you'll see him soon enough" she assured me.

I didn't know what to think, I was probably slowly turning mad. Wait, how did she know? How could she be so sure? My face probably spoke for itself, she grins back at me. What is it?

"Do you mind sharing your news, Cara?" you ask a bit irritated.

"Well, it's a sudden change in plans, and we have to go shopping, like, right now" She was so overexcited.

"And why is that?" Still confused.

She threw a envelope on my bed. _To Andrea & friends. See you tonight – Louis x_. I couldn't believe my eyes, as I opened the already torn up envelope. Inside there were lying three backstage passes to One Directions concert, tonight. I started smiling, it almost hurt in my cheeks.

"It's only going to be the two of us though" Cara added.

"It's three passes?"

"Well, Zoey feels as kind of the fifth wheel being with us and I can't deny. She's right" Cara said.

I gave it a thought. It was probably not so funny being the only one without a boy.

"She said that she's going to a spa and just relax anyway, so it doesn't bother her at all" Cara reassured me.

Everything had happened so quickly, in one second I just felt terrible, and wanted to stay in bed forever. While in the next, I was gonna see that amazing boy one more time, my head wasn't coping yet.

"We have to do some shopping," it was the only thing I managed to say. I smiled so widely.

**Louis' POV:**

On the way to the last rehearsals, I'd slipped an envelope under the girls door. I had managed to pull forward some backstage passes to the girls. I didn't even know if she'd show up. Harry told me to not have high expectations, but I couldn't do anything but hope.

"Louis, try to focus please," The management stared irritated at me. I hadn't managed the solo in more than this in the last five tries.

"I do, it's just not manageable right now,"

The staff didn't look very pleased. Harry stepped it up as usual.

"Let's take lunch, and a break on an hour or so?" he suggested.

Before I knew it we were sitting in a café downtown Dublin.

I wasn't hungry. I didn't work as usual, I didn't smile or joke with the boys. What was this girl doing to me?

I heard a familiar sound, Harry got a text, great. He smiled and shoved the phone in my face. I couldn't get the picture, I read the message two, three, four times. If this was true, I would never stop smiling.

"_**Hey babe, Andrea and I are looking forward for tonight, what about some fun after the concert?"**_ Under the text it was a picture of the two girls, smiling and holding a wine glass each.

I just looked at Harry, I couldn't believe what I had just read, and she looked forward to it. No awkward silence, she'd wanted to meet me!

I was ready to return to the studio, and the soloes when better than ever. The staff asked the lads what they had done. But the waved it of and said, they should be thanking two Irish girls. Then the boys realised what they'd just had said, and apologised and said it was nothing like that.

I didn't care what'd they though, the only thing I managed to hold on to was, that I was going to see her again, tonight!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey People! **

**Thanks for reading my fanfic! It would be great if you shared it with others!**

**Reviews, PM and anything is highly appreciated!**

**Love! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

**Harry's POV:**

"Ready?" We were standing backstage. Louis looked so nervous, so afraid but still kind of ready, I don't know. I looked at the boys, they all answered my question with a slight nod. Liam was the calmest of us, and Louis was the biggest wreck, this time, usually it's me. Zayn had already brushed his teeth, like five times. Niall hadn't been able to choose between his thirty pairs of socks. We were a hell of a band, I must admit.

The intro soundtrack went on, a little video clip and then it was our turn. I saw them when I entered, middle seated, front row. They smiled, and I couldn't do anything but the same. I winked at Louis and smiled a smile saying, _I told you so._ We did our set list and when the great finale and **what makes you beautiful** came on, I just looked into Caras' eyes the whole way through the song.

We wrapped it all up, and thanked the audience. As we went backstage, we knew it was only a matter of time before the two of them were coming. The management talked a bit, congratulated Louis with his greatest performance ever, which made him quite proud. You couldn't see it, but I knew it. I saw a flicker of blond hair in between all the stage crew, I ran against her and picked her up. We twirled around, and when I finally put her back on earth, she kissed me. The kiss was so filled with passion, trust and, quite shocking actually, but a slight of proudness.

"You were so great," I'd never really get used to that Irish accent, even though Niall is Irish too, his Irish accent have vanished a bit after living four years in London.

"Thanks babe, you look so wonderful" She was breath taking.

I looked over at Louis, he was standing in an awkward position facing Andrea. He rested his one hand on his neck, like it was a normal position, showing off his biceps.

"Excuse me, love, I'll just have a chat with Mr weirdo here" I said, kissing her forehead and walking towards Louis.

"Only barrowing him a minute, love" I said with a smile to Andrea.

She looked unbelievable uncomfortable. I liked think I did her a big favour.

"What's wrong with you, mate?" I looked weird at him.

He frowned at me.

"Is it that visible?" He looked down at his shoes.

"Yeah, you should be blind if you didn't notice that" I said in a mockingly tone.

The other boys came over and wished us a good night. Liam and Niall were going back to the hotel while Zayn actually had a date with that girl from the last night. I was happy for him. Truly. We wished him good luck to, and then I turned to Louis, or there he should been standing. I blinked a couple of times, no he was definitely not there. I twirled to see the whole room. A striped tee, in the crowd bingo. And he was talking to, wait, Cara? Okay, so where were Andrea, then?

"Hey Harry!" Cara shouted my way. She waved like crazy. She looked a bit worried, I was probably looking like that myself. I walked over.

"Where is Andrea?" I asked.

"Oh she just went to the bathroom, honey, stop worrying, it's not healthy for you." She smacked me lightly on my chest, before locking her arms around me. I laid one arm around her shoulder and the other one, caressing her face, stroking her lips. I bet I looked at her hungrily. I became aware of the coughing, Louis tried to make us stop.

"Jealous, are we?" I asked a bit douche.

"I've given him some tips and tricks. At the end of the night, things will be perfect" I loved that exciting face of hers. She really believed in what she was saying. I glanced over to my side, seeing Andrea entering the room, making poor Louis go all week in his knees.

"Pull yourself together man!" I managed to mouth over to him.

"I'll try" was his reply.

"Let him rock his own boat, Harry. Lets go and crab a cab" She dragged me after her.

The four of us were having dinner together, it was quite nice actually, if Caroline hadn't been sitting at the table next to ours, snogging the face off some dude.

"What's wrong Harry?" Louis asked. When I didn't answer he just followed my gaze, quickly looking back at me.

"No man, not back there again. I won't let you" He said strictly.

I panicked, and as a reflex, I kissed Cara. Wow, how different it was this time. I felt the fireworks in my stomach and it calmed me. Fortunately.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Louis' POV:**

It hurt, seeing Harry in this pain. I didn't bother when he started kissing Cara, cuz I knew it was his way for reassure himself that she was right for him. You could tell by the grin that it had helped, a lot, I knew.

We ordered, ate and laughed. It was such a good evening. We ordered two desserts and split it between the pairs of us. Andrea insisted on feeding me this brownie fudge cake, so I just sat back and gaped high, each time a new load was coming. At the fifth or sixth spoon, I could swear she missed at my mouth intentionally. I had probably chocolate in half of my face. She smiled, yeah she'd done it on purpose.

I reached out for a napkin, as she stopped my hand.

"Let me help you," she said. "Close your eyes". I did as she told me to.

Something soft appeared at one of my angle of the mouth. I think my head exploded in fireworks, when I realised it was her lips. She was kissing the chocolate away from my face.

Since our little meeting at the bench the other night, we hadn't had any physical contact until now. She pulled away. I looked at Harry and Cara, they were almost laughing. I turned my kind of overwhelmed face towards Andrea, she was blushing like crazy. We had eye contact for just a second, I leaned forward and rested my lips at hers. It felt amazing, like nothing I had ever felt before. I suddenly got to think, why I didn't remember these fireworks that night. Probably the alcohol, I assume. As I pulled away, I could see that she'd felt it too. She just starred hungrily at me, with so much lust in her eyes. I wanted to kiss her again, feel her tongue against mine and just feel her body against mine. As I tried to provoke a picture of her naked body in my mind, I felt something come to live. Yeah, You thought right. With a rough move, I pushed my chair underneath the table again, trying to hide it. Why now? You fool Louis.

**Harry's POV:**

"So, you're okay Lou?" I asked him with a grin. I knew he'd let his thought wander, and now he was stuck in the glue. He looked at me with a look that searched for help.

"I'm great".

I breamed at him, letting him know, that I know. When he realised that, he looked quite funny actually. A bit embarrassed though. I knew I would at least. In that way I was a bit lucky, because I hadn't seen anything, yet. He had seen everything, and after what he did tell, she was pretty fabulous.

"Great, so you're ready to go now?" I asked them both, winking at Louis.

He sent me a death glare and excused him self to the bathroom, I did too.

I'd been catching up with him and his fast pace. Reaching him right before entering the toilet.

"Harry, don't stop me. I have to, get rid of this before we leave, if you may excuse me?" he asked as politely as he could at that moment.

"I can get her, you know, maybe you need some more help…." He bitch slapped me before entering the toilet.

I walked back to the table, the girls were talking and I overheard some details.

"Louis… great…acting weird…" slipped from Andrea, I didn't catch all the words but I could figure out the context. I smiled, kissed Cara on the top of her head before sitting back down at my chair.

"So, Ladies, what do you want to do next?" I looked at them both.

"What about a club or something?" Andrea asked us.

"Well, yeah, that might be fun" Cara added.

"Louis and I, are up to it, if you dare take us with you" I winked at Cara.

"We wouldn't want anything else" Cara assured me.

"Your bill, Mr Styles" the waiter said, laying it on the table.

The girls started to pull out their wallets and Cara started to split it up, using her math skills. As Louis joined us, he looked at me with a shock.

"Haven't they ever been brought out by boys?" he asked me mysteriously. The girls were looking weird at us now.

"It's on us, darling" he added.

I took Cara's wallet from her and placed it in her purse, she looked a bit annoyed but at the same time, pretty grateful.

I kissed her lightly on her lips. We paid and took of for a night out.


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY!**

**I'm back! **

**At my friends cabin, I actually got to write like 5 chapters so this is great! **

**Hope you like it! **

**PM and reviews are always nice! I also have a 1D tumblr; www..com**

**Luff you! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

**Cara's POV:**

Such gentlemen as Louis and Harry, were quite a catch. Honestly, I'm thinking I might fall for him, or was I already stuck in his glue? We were walking over to the club, hand in hand, Harry and I. I felt his gaze upon my left side. Behind me I could hear Andrea chuckling, they were so cute. How they both became so insecure and shy around each other.

"You're still up to sightseeing me tomorrow, love?" He suddenly asked. To be honest, I had forgot tomorrow was Thursday. I felt a bit bad for Zoey, all alone. I think she liked it deep down.

"Of curse, handsome. I'll show you all of Dublins' treasures," I said a bit seductively.

He smiled and kissed me in reply.

"great…" he kissed me again, before could even finished my sentence.

"Ewww, you guys are gross" I heard Louis say, right in my ear, loud enough for Harry to hear. As both of us started smiling, we had to break the kiss, it was nearly impossible to continue.

"So, any recommendations Andrea? Any club we should visit?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well there is a great one, a few blocks from here?" She looked at me for approving. I just nodded back. "Interested?" she asked the boys.

"Sounds good" they both agreed on that. So we continued walking, hay slipped one arm around my wait, pulled me a bit closer as we walked the last minutes.

Well arrived at the club, the girls outside started screaming, it took me some seconds to understand, before I saw who's hand was between my fingers. Harry Styles, the most wanted man at the planet.

Looking at the boys faces, it looked like they've had forgotten it too. Harry made his way to the man by the door. He soon recognized, Harry and Louis. He called over some more guards, and got us safe through the crowd of girls. They pulled in my hair and wrote twitter names on their trousers as they went by. This was totally crazy.

Safe and sound inside, everyone located in the club turned to face us. The girls were whispering, probably about Harry and Louis.

"We shouldn't have come here," Louis stated. Harry nodded approvingly.

"Well, we're already here, let's dance" Andrea said.

She grabbed Louis strong arms and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Wanna have something to drink?" Harry purred in my ear. He was just like a tiger or lion if you wished. So beautiful and majestic in his appearing and looking, but could also be a deadly hunter and be right behind you without even noticing it.

I almost jumped in shock. I held at my heart, while turning around to face him. He was just like a majestic lion. He was so beautiful, with his hair, just like the lions mane.

"That would be lovely, I take one Piña Colada," I smiled, kissed him on his lips and looked over at the dance floor. It looked like Andrea and Louis, were having a good time. She was dancing with her back at Louis, her ass against his crotch. His hands were trembling all over her body. They looked so… full of lust. I felt a warm embrace around my waist and power of someone arms pulling me closer. At the bar, beside me, my dink was standing. The strong arms turned me around. I touched his chest with mine. Holding my breath. Our foreheads leaned against each other. Just about to kiss him, I felt a flash. I backed out of if, and we were standing in the middle of what felt like 50 paparazzi. The staff at the club started working on the problem, and the importance about getting the boys out safely. Harry was torn away from me, and Louis from Andrea. The security took them away, before I even got to react. I was standing there, alone, I felt so naked. The flash was still clicking and sometimes blinded me.

Andrea moved over to me, she was scared.

"We have to get out, Cara." I used my legs as best as I could. We managed to get out of the club, alive. We crabbed the first taxi and went straight back to the hotel.

"They just left us there, standing and taking everything…" I whispered in the cab, the only thing I had managed to say since Harry was taken from me. Like I was in shock. I hadn't prepared my self for it to be like this. Was this something I wanted? To be stalked by people, taken pictures of and never any privacy? I didn't know.

"Cara, they had to." That's her answer? They had to?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Harry's POV:**

"Let me go in and pick them up, please?" I begged the security. They just continued pushing me out they're back entrance.

"I think that's a no" Louis confirmed what I'd been thinking.

What was this? Poor Cara and Andrea, in the spotlight of the cameras. They were smart girls, I bet they got them self out of there.

I had my doubts though. I really hoped she was okay, or else I would probably never forgive myself.

They got us in car, standing in the back of the club. The windows were totally blackened, not see-through at all. As we drove out, heading for our hotel. I could spot to very known shapes. The girls.

"Stop the car" I shouted. The man didn't reckon my attempt to open the door. Just kept on driving. They had probably got instructions about getting us safe to the hotel. I was mad, it was our fault, and only ours.

The way back, seems like forever. When the car finally stopped, I just wanted to get out. Flash in the face, and screaming. Oh, yey, could this become any better. I wanted to wait in the lobby for the girls, but the fans outside almost broke the glass into the hotel, so we weren't aloud to.

The lift took us up to our floor. Louis looked as bad as I could imagine myself looking right now. Great. The boys met us in the corridor, they had seen everything on the web. They walked beside us, saying it wasn't our fault. They didn't know how bad I felt, how my conscience was eating me up. Niall demanded us to bed, I didn't want to. But three guys had no problem lifting me towards my bed. I was just lying there, looking up in the ceiling. Louis beside me. It was almost an hour since we arrived the hotel. I heard footsteps outside our room. It was a reflex, I ran towards the door. Shoved it open, Louis was right behind me. We were standing in only our boxers in the corridor. Facing Cara and Andrea. I walked towards Cara, without breaking our eye contact. I put my hands around her, she rested her quite shocked head at my chest. I placed my head on hers. Just feeling her body against mine, she was safe. I was finally starting to relax.

She broke our embrace, pulling me inside her room.

"Could you stay with Louis tonight?" she asked Andrea. Andrea nodded, she wasn't as affected as Cara. I looked at Louis as she was holding my hand, guiding me towards the room.

"I'll just take a quick shower and then I'm back. Okay?" She asked me. Everything was okay now. I smiled.

"Don't be long" I said. Flashing my teeth. She replied with a half hearted smile. She wasn't over everything that happened tonight. Understandable.

She took of her clothes, right in front of me. Completely naked, she walked over towards me, kissed me lightly.

"I won't… promise" It was almost a whisper. Before walking towards the bathroom, she and the girls shared. Looking at her as she walked towards the door, it was almost like being a child in a toy store, just look but don't touch. Anyway, I didn't want to take advantage of here, especially now, she was so vulnerable.

How she twirled me around her little finger. How she left me here now, wanting more. I felt a certain urge to just run and pick her up, lifting her into the bed and comfort her. Wanting to make her mine. I was suddenly shocked over my own thoughts.

**Cara's POV:**

I knew I had leaved him wanting more. I wasn't stupid. But I was showing him me, all my sides, and I wasn't afraid to shown him my insecure side. I wanted him to hold me and make me feel safe. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked awful. I removed my makeup, and stepped into the shower. I turned it on, a bit to warm. I felt the growing warm feeling over my body. I closed my eyes, just letting it ran down my body. I heard a low dump, and a cold breeze over my body as the shower doors were opened. As I thought, I felt his curls right beside me. I opened my eyes, he were smiling. I knew he wanted to check me out. I admired his control. He wrapped his arms around my naked body, pulling me closer. I placed my hands around his neck.

He pushed my hair behind my shoulders. He leant forewords, and so did I. Our lips touched, even if it wasn't our first kiss, It felt like it was. Like the first real kiss, showing our everything, standing there all-open, naked. His lips were soft against mine. He broke apart, making me longing for his lips.

"It's almost like a kiss in the rain, … just better…" he said, trying to catch his breath.

I let out a giggle.

"I've always wanted a kiss in the rain," I whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

I kissed him again, but this time, he wasn't totally into it.

I broke apart, looking at him with a questioning expression. He almost looked like he was in pain.

"I can't go any further, Cara." I looked embarrassed, looking at our feet. "Without being unable to control myself."

I knew were he was going. He was a guy, but I wasn't ready to go there just yet. I wanted it to just happen. And here I was standing doubting. I flashed him a corky smile, and said.

"I will try to not, turn you on" with a wink.

"You already do, I use all of my little self control to not let some parts of me, do as they wish." He said, looking back into my eyes.

"Sorry…" was the only thing I was able to say before he turned me around. My back against his torso, his strong arms found my hips. His lips softly caressed my neck.

This was not just happening, I turned to face him, he looked disappointed, not at me at him self.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey People!**

**You've been a bit "dead" lately. Miss your reviews! **

**Since I use so much time, and effort to write it would be lovely with a feedback!**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<strong>

**Harry's POV:**

Now I had just almost demanded her. She looked at me, trying to figure out what's happening. She had just said she didn't want to. Not yet at least. I started to back out of the shower, she grabbed my arm, and pulled me back. Woah, what's happening now?

My head didn't react fast enough, suddenly I couldn't see her anymore. I looked down, she were sitting at her knees in just the right height. She placed her hands on each of my thighs.

"Cara, you better stop doing this… I can't resist anymore…"

She just grinned back at me. She was such a devil.

I really had to fight my instincts and manhood, as I lifted her back in standing position. I actually couldn't believe my own actions. Harry Styles just thanking no to a good time.

"I don't think it's a good idea, not now at least" I finished.

She pointed down my body, letting her arm feeling it's way the whole way down. I closed my eyes and tried not to moan of pleasure. I removed her arm of the pointing part of my body.

"Well, one part of you disagree" she told me quickly, biting her lower lip. Oh my God, why did she have to make this so difficult?

"I know you don't want to, Cara. Don't feel like you have to for my sake…" I said.

"Oh, you don't think I want you?" she asked, almost laughing.

She was laughing of me, why didn't I understand this woman?

"Well, yeah?" I asked, I didn't know what to believe.

"You're right and wrong at the same time" she said quickly, as she stepped out of the shower. I couldn't take my eyes of her body, she was absolutely stunning. Wrapping a towel around her body, letting me pull my eyes off her.

"You're right. Not now, later definitely." She looked over to me, not at my eyes but around my more manly parts. "You're wrong, I so want that one," she said. Looking up, winking at me.

She threw me a towel, I turned of the shower and walked out of it. As soon as I had dried my hair a bit, not making it drip, she was standing there, right in front of me, checking me out. I had gained control again. She dropped her towel to the floor, saying "Woops". She didn't make any effort in picking it up. She walked towards me, her eyes full of lust. Oh dear God why did she do this to me?

She wasn't breaking our eye contact, standing so close I felt her breasts against my chest. She pushed me against the wall. Now I could feel all of her body parts against me. This was so hot.

"Kiss me," she demanded.

"Do I have too?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Yes, Styles. You have too."

I kissed her, the kiss was so passionate, and breath taking. Oh, great, there we lost control again.

She smiled, backed off and then went out the door and over to her bedroom. You have to be kidding me.

I dried my self a bit more, gaining control. I took a towel around my waist, walking after her. She was already lying in bed. Oh God, I really hoped she was wearing something to cover her whole body. She sat up, the covers falling down a bit, flashing her breast. She clapped on the bed beside her. She didn't have to ask me twice. I dropped the towel and crept under the covers. We were lying, facing towards each other.

"Sorry…" She started. "I was the one asking you to come, stay here and comfort me. And then I suddenly try to seduce you and leaving you there wanting more…" she continued, I could see she was having a hard time describing these emotions. "It's just… being around you make my mind go all naughty." She smiled embarrassed and hid her face behind the covers. "It's just so frustrating. I want to just cuddle and talk, but a part of me just want to have my way with you right now. I'm having a hard time deciding…" I interrupted her. "Cara, believe me, I'm just as torn about it as you. But think, we've just met. Everything has happened so sudden." When I thought about it, it was just three days ago I hadn't knew of this girl. "I know, Harry. It just feels so right," she added. I pulled her into my embrace and kissed her forehead. We fell asleep like that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey readers!**

**Finally, the chapter has come to move outside of Dublin!**

**Hope you like it! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17:<strong>

**Louis' POV:**

I stretched my arms, beside me in the bed there was a girl. She was so stunning, I kissed her cheeks, making her smile. We had just gone to bed, spooning and kissing a little before we'd fell asleep. I walked out in the living room. Niall was at the little kitchen, while Zayn was playing a bit on his PlayStation.

"Make me a sandwich, Niall?" I asked with a huge smile. I was only wearing my boxers.

"Be right up" I heard he didn't mind.

I let myself fall into the sofa, beside Zayn. He pushed pause. Turning towards me.

"What actually happened yesterday?" he wanted to know. I talked loudly so Niall would be able to hear to. In the middle of my explanation, Liam came walking in and he joined the group already consisting of me, Zayn and Niall in the sofa.

"So yeah, I just think Cara realized how exposed she'll be, if she and Harry are coming out officially". The boys agreed.

"Ehm, Louis?" I heard a girl voice behind me, Andrea. "Where are the towels, if you don't mind that I barrow the shower?" She asked. I excused me from the boys. Guided her to the bathroom and picked a towel for her.

"Here lovely, take a long warm one", I said gently.

"I will," she kissed me gently on the lips. As I was just checking out my self in the mirror, I spotted Andrea stripping off.

Even though we'd already had sex, this was a totally different matter. I covered my eyes and excused myself from the bathroom. She giggled. I closed the door behind me and walked to put sweatpants on me. Back in the living room, the boys were telling their day plans. Danielle and Ida were flying here for our last concert at this tour. So Niall and Liam were going to pick them up. Zayn had a date with the girl, I reckon her name, Ida. I'd probably spend it with Harry and the girls.

**Harry's POV:**

The day had went by so fast, I'd almost lost track of time. Tomorrow was Friday, the last concert and we would leave Ireland. This was our last day with the girls. Andrea was coming with us to London. Until she'd gotten her own place, she would be staying with Louis and I. I didn't mind. Cara was coming in three months. Quite a lot time, but I also knew, when I was back in London, I wouldn't have time for her. That scared me.

As we were standing on the airport in Dublin, I felt her arms around my stomach. It was time for goodbye. I hated goodbyes. So we'd agreed on calling it see you soon, instead. As soon as her feet was on British earth, she'd be moving in with Andrea. I had to bite my teeth hard together not to shed a tear. I kissed her with all passion I probably could, I waved at her walking down the tunnel towards the plane, she and Zoey were standing behind and beside them were Lea.

Zayn and Lea, who'd new he'd ever have a girlfriend. Unfortunately she wasn't done in school in another year. They'll keep in touch though. I hoped it would wok out for both of them. I send her one last air kiss before boarding the plane.

In front of me sat Danielle and Liam, right next to me Louis and Andrea and behind Niall, Ida and Zayn. I know the boys tried to be as least lovey dovey around Zayn and I, but that was quite hard for them. Danielle and Liam hadn't been with each other for like three weeks and they were all over the top in love and full of sexual frustration that it almost frustrated me too.

As the plane left Irish ground, I looked out, realizing I'd just left what had been the most wonderful thing the past two years and she was over three months until next time. I knew there were Skype or phone calls, but it wasn't the same. As we left the plane, back at Heathrow, I just walked. I had my sunglasses on and a hoodie. I just kept walking and as soon as I got my luggage I headed towards the cabs. I got one, without waiting for Louis.

I said my address and soon enough I felt more alone than ever, standing I my bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**Andrea's POV:**

It was weird, leaving Ireland behind like this, and especially Cara. Even my presence did hurt Harry. He and Zayn had been spending much time together lately, which I knew did hurt Louis. Since I've been living with them, Harry had avoided me most of the time. I guess it hurt to see but not Cara. I couldn't blame him. But I knew things, Cara had told me, about her feelings too. I knew today was the day to look after an apartment. The boys had been more torn than ever these two past months. Liam and Danielle had had some time off for each other. Niall had been I Sweden with Ida. Louis and I had leaned to know each other and last week we came out officially.

One Direction was soon ready for their fifth album. They were recording stuff every day the last week. They're music had grown, the boys had a larger perspective at life now. The songs were more adult than teen for the moment. If Louis were talking the truth, Harry had written a song about his emotions, about Cara. This song was their new single. They're going to film the music video in Spain at a beach or something likely to WMYB. Louis was leaving, next week with the boys for Spain.

Last night the eight of us were out dining, I haven't seen Harry this happy in a long time. The cause? Cara had just texted him saying she could leave two weeks before time. That meant like 16 days away. Four days after the boys have returned to England. I looked forward to having my best friend back by my side.

It was an early morning, I were looking at Louis as he were sleeping beside me. His beauty blinded me, almost everyday. Even that I've only known him for just about two months, it seemed like forever. Before going official, we'd had a dinner party with our parents. It went better than expected, but strange. I felt so committed to him, like I belonged to him. And I didn't know whether I liked it or not. On the other hand, I had never been so happy in a long time. I finally had found my place to stay. I had managed to pull a job. I worked in a school. Primary school, teaching English and maths. I loved it there, being around kid, only made me want them more. Even though I was only twenty-one.

**Harry's POV:**

I knew I hadn't been myself since we left Ireland. I had been quite and mostly alone. It had been some alcohol in the picture and much dancing. I had done some things I wasn't very proud of. My bad conscience had eaten me up these last weeks. I was embarrassed. I had already confessed to Cara, though. She hadn't been any better, and we concluded that, the fast she got here, the better.

These last months had taken forever. I felt more alone than after Caroline. That Louis had been all lovely dovey on Andrea, that hadn't made it any easier. Liam were with Danielle every second they had, because soon she was going with Riahana on a world tour, any time soon. Niall had been in Sweden the last two weeks, he returned to London just yesterday.

I walked out in the warm spring breeze. It was almost April. I hadn't any specific ideas were I were going, I just liked to walk. My phone went all noisy and I picked it up.

"It's Harry," I said as a reflex, I didn't even mind checking the callers' ID.

"Harry, It's so good to hear your voice," I smiled to my self as I recognized the voice. It was Cara. She'd been so busy lately, we hadn't spoke to each other in over a week. Of course a bit texting, but nothing like a phone call.

"Hey babe! I'm missing you so much," I spoke before thinking.

"Yeah, I miss you too, honey," It was weird how that Irish accent could make me go all week in the knees.

"It's only eleven days, until I can see you again," she continued.

"I know, the boys and I, were leaving for Spain tomorrow,"

"Oh! I hope you're back before I'm home?" she sounded a bit worried.

"Of course we are, don't be worried," I reassured her.

"Good" she paused. "So, how is life?" she added.

"Same old, same old. Or not just as good as in Dublin, though". I could hear her smile through the phone, and a giggle. She was so cute.

"It's so much work to do hear, I don't think you would've seen or head more from me anyways". I bet she were just saying that.

"Harry, it was lovely to hear your voice, but my class is starting in five… I have to hung up" she said. "I miss you and you're fab legs a bit to much though," she added, I knew it wasn't the legs she missed. Even though we'd never had sex, she had seen it.

"Well, what about I call you tonight? … I could fresh your memory?" I answered cheeky.

"I'd love too," she said.

We then said our goodbyes and the phone went silent.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey People!**

**How are you liking the changes?**

**Reviews and private messages make me smile!**

**Love! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19:<strong>

**Louis' POV:**

"HARRY?" I shouted out into his bedroom. He was lying there completely naked.

"OH MY GOD, cover yourself man, I was almost blinded" I spat out.

"Harry were supposed to be in the airport in an half hour. Get the fuck up…"

Harry started to slowly get out of bed and collect his items in his bag, you know the one you got on the plane. He reached his cell and saw what time it was, his eyes were suddenly twice the size and he started running around in the apartment like a crazy man. The plan had worked again.

We weren't supposed to be in the airport until two more hours, I had just messed up his phone a bit, because we're always late.

I head the loud dumps as he ran down the stairs, grabbing some toast. With his suitcase in hand he turned towards me.

The face lighted up, he'd caught me.

"Oh no, you didn't…" he sounded a bit mad, a bit disappointed over himself.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

I got his attention now.

"So, Harry, tell me. What was all the noises from your bedroom last night?" I asked, a bit like a dad, while reading the newspaper and eating my bowl of cereal.

He blushed, like a tomato. Score. I hadn't been all mad after all.

"Well… " he started. It didn't seem like he could quite catch the words.

"What am I supposed to do, I haven't satisfied my self in like two months. When she was having the same problem, we just figured, we could help each other out.. you know?"

I almost spat my mouthful of cereal out on the table.

"What?" I started… I had to be careful were I sat my foot. "You cheated on her? With another woman?"

Harry looked shocked at me. Why? I continued.

"Harry, we've got our hand as a helper in these times. One week in Spain and this is my lover," I said as I raised my right hand.

Ha started laughing. I didn't follow. I didn't think pleasing myself was such a funny subject.

"You think I had a woman… in my room… last night?" he said when he finally was able to pull himself together.

"Really Louis?" he was serious now.

"What did you want me to believe? I heard noises and voices…" I explained.

"Well..." he turned bright pink in his cheeks. "Cara and I, we tried something… new, yesterday" he said, rather embarrassed.

"Ohh…" I caught myself imagine stuff. Oh just great, pictures burned in my memory forever.

"Yeah…" Harry was relived, I could tell.

"So, now that the cat is out of the bag… How was it?" I asked, a bit curious, to be honest. Maybe it could be and option for Andrea and I, while I was in Spain.

"It was…great. Not fully satisfying but better than alone" he was honest.

We packed the last and locked our suitcases. We met up with rest of the boys at the airport.

We heard him across the hallway.

"Where are Louis and Harry?" our manager asked.

"Ey, we're here you know. In time and everything," Playing a bit hurt. As usual I was smiling too widely, that they would never believe me.

"The plane is ready to board in thirty minutes, be back here in fifteen minutes. He looked at all five of us, we nodded to assure him that the message were clear. Even though we were twenty-one, two and three, they still treated us like we were teens. I liked it actually. We got to be us self and have fun.

"Coffee?" Zayn asked. We walked over to the nearest shop. It was early in the morning, making the airport quite dead. We always travelled beside the most rushing hours.

"OH MY GOD" we heard a girl voice scream. We knew what was coming next. "It's one direction… Oh my god." The girl almost fainted. Great. Causing problems, aren't we?

"Hey…" Harry said calmly.

"I'm like your biggest fan ever…" We had heard it all before. Nonono, don't think we don't appreciate it. We do, honestly. I could just wish, we could go somewhere without this screaming, that's all.

"…Harry, you probably don't remember me… but that night, was the best… ever." Oh no, who was she. Harry looked a bit caught by surprise. I bet his head, underneath all the curls worked so hard to place her face. His face muscles finally started to relax, he had placed her…

She was just standing there, waiting for an answer. He bend his head over, so he could whisper in my ear… I froze as I heard who she was. By the look on our faces, she started to feel, unwanted. Luckily she hadn't brought more than a few looks our way.

I could still hear his words. Loud and clear. _Louis, it's the girl, from the club. The one I banged, at the toilet. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey People!**

**I`ve been very bad at updating these last three days. We don't have any internet, that's why. I'm now on my fathers work pc. I'll be all up again this Thuesday, so please don't stop checking on me because of this, that makes my really sad. I just wanted to let you know! Thanks!xx**

**PS. Reviews and PM makes me smile!**

**Lots of Love! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20:<strong>

**Niall's POV:  
><strong>Great, we were spotted and we hadn't begun our journey yet. And that girl, from the coffee shop, she knew harry from somewhere. Not just any book signing, you could see it in his face. She was one of his notches in the long list of girls. As we were walking towards our gate, the girl caught up with us. She demanded a word with Harry. Louis asked him to be quick and we stopped hundred meters away, letting them have some privacy, but still close enough to get Harry, if the toilet was an option again.

The last two weeks had flown by. I had been in Sweden most of the time, visiting Ida and her parents. I know were only twenty-two and twenty-one but marriage seemed so right. I haven't asked her yet, but Liam and I have discussed it a couple of times, I must admit. As I was standing there, in my own thoughts, a running man snapped me out of my daydreaming. It was Harry returning. He was smiling.

"I'm so relived" he told us.

"Why is that?" Liam asked, curious like all of us.

"She had bad conscience," he said.

"Because, you fucked her in a toilet?" Louis asked what everyone else was thinking.

"No, because… this is a bit embarrassing. Promise not to laugh?" We nodded.

"She had a photo of me" he'd put the pressure on me, which would mean a naked photo. We all mad noises like "ohh" and "ahh", understanding a bit more now.

"So, she decided to delete it, for my sake," he continued.

No real One Direction fan would ever, and I mean ever, delete a naked Harry Styles photo.

"What did you have to do in return?" I asked.

All of the boys were looking at me. By the look Harry gave me, he'd hoped no one would question that part.

"Don't try to fool yourselves. No fan would ever delete that picture, unless she got something better… I mean… it's THE fandom, we're talking about." I finished, the boys nodded approvingly, seeing my point.

We were close to the gate now.

"I had to give her my number…" Harry admitted.

"WHAT?" Zayn was almost jumping. "You can't do that? It's like putting it out on the internet."

We all knew, he was right.

"I just have to stand it, for like a week, or so. I change number back here in England when we're returning" he'd seemed to give it at least some thought.

**Liam's POV:**

All boarded and set, we took off. I wasn't especially happy about flying. Honestly, I hated it. I was placed in between Niall and Zayn. Zayn was already asleep, we'd only been in the air for like ten minutes. That boy has a very good sleeping heart. Niall on the other hand already complained about being hungry. I couldn't actually believe that boy was still walking here among us, he should be rolling after all that fast food and food in general he managed to digest every day.

My thought flew off when I looked out the window. I needed this trip, Danielle and I had just broke up. We were so busy at different things. And we both had a career that demanded a lot of us. We didn't break up, break up, more like a free pause. I had allowance to be with other girls and she with other boys. We decided to try again after her world tour. That was like five months a head.

I hadn't told any of the boys yet, I didn't want to steal any attention from Mr curly here. Little miss heartbroken. I was so sick of hearing of all of his love games, what he had done to girls in the past, made me sick. Sometimes, I just wished he were gay. Yeah, I finally said it. He loved every glace he got and every girl, dying to touch him and his precious curls.

I love Harry, don't take this the wrong way. He is just a mouthful sometimes, but hey, who isn't… right? Even though, I didn't support half of the things he may have done in the past, I knew he had been through hell. I respected him, I was just hurt and in an vulnerable place right now. I was in a desperate need to be seen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**Harry's POV:**

I was hot, very hot. My pale skin reflected the sun like a crystal. I put on my ray bans and walked out of the airport. Each of us carrying our own suitcase, at packing, we were like girls. All of us.

"Hola España" Niall shouted.

We had a bit of a laugh. It was great, just been us five again, I had missed it lately.

As we got in the car, we saw that giant mess of girls running towards us. I became a big mess, since the airport I Barcelona had been so bad. At last we got into the car and drove of.

"What a crowd" Louis managed to say after catching his breath. He was damn right. I worried about being stumbled over back at the airport.

Liams' phone went noisy.

"'ello it's Liam" he said. His Wolverhampton accent, were almost gone from his voice.

He talked a bit, smiled. Huge smile and then hung up.

"Boys, we're having spare time," he yelled.

"Here in Spain?" Niall asked curiously.

"Yeah, the filming is postponed, like three days".

Everyone smiled. I then realized. If our filming got behind schedule, maybe I wouldn't be back in London to welcome Cara. My smile dropped, dramatically.

"Relax Harry, you'll be back in time" Zayn clapped my back.

I hoped he was right.

We arrived Barcelona, checked into our hotel. As usual, we got the pent house apartment, so we could all share one room. I was standing by the window, looking out over the city. The sun was shining. I had to make a choice tonight. Drink and have fun, take the consequences later on or should I be the concern one tonight? I didn't know. Cara and I, we weren't an item or a couple, but I thought I owed her to be faithful until we decided what we are.

"It's already six Lou, come on!" Liam yelled to the closed bathroom door.

"I'll be right there, I'll meet you in the lobby, okay?" he yelled back.

We started moving towards the lift taking us all the fifteen floors down. Just as we reached the lobby, I remembered we didn't bring any key, I volunteered to go back up. As I was back in the room, I grabbed the key and waited to Louis to be done.

As we were standing in the lift, It stopped at the fifth floor. A very known face met me, as the doors slide open. I didn't know to be happy or be disappointed. The only thing I knew was, this would change everything.

**Louis' POV:**

As the boys rushed down to the lobby, I looked in the mirror. I wasn't late because I had problem fixing my hair, nono, don't be silly, I had locked my self up, knowing if I did face Harry, I had to tell the truth. I was just sitting down in the couch, when I received a text from Andrea. _**Hey honey, I hope Spain is good? I just wanted to give you a heads up on Cara, she's in Barcelona, as we're speaking. With a man, please stay observant. I promised she would tell him in person. Lots of love! Xx**_

Fuck. Here. Spain. Barcelona. Now?

Shit, I had to get Harry drunk, in a hurry. As I gathered my stuff I saw his curls flew past me, picking up the key at our dining table.

"Ready?" he looked at me and smiled.

"In a minute" I went back to the bathroom. I was standing there and pulling my hair. How could I tell him, that when Cara came to London, she wasn't coming for him. At least not anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**Harry's POV:**

It was Cara, standing there in front of me. I smiled and hugged here, as I was going for a kiss, I heard a voice behind me.

"Excuse me, that's MY girlfriend" I turned, a man, I didn't know or didn't want to know was standing there, right in front of me, telling me she was his girlfriend. Oh sorry dude, you must have got it all wrong.

"Harry," she pulled away from my grip. "This is Marcus, my boyfriend. I wanted to tell you in person, I'm really sorry…" she said while stepping out of the lift. Before I could even react, Louis pushed the button, making the doors close. Separating Cara and I, once more, and this time, it was forever.

I was done, being the one who got hurt. I had been by Caroline and now Cara. Maybe I should just stay away from women starting at a C. Maybe I should become my old self, like I was back in Cheshire. A hunter. Just looking for a pray, noting personal, just fun. Simple. Tonight, I was going to forget everything.

My head ached like crazy. I looked at my cell phone, it was already three in the afternoon. I heard voices in the living room. As I tried to pull the covers away, I noticed something beside me. A girl. Or at least, she didn't look very old. Spanish definitely. I moved as quietly as I could out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I turned to face the boys, realising I was standing there, naked. I didn't care, They've seen me before.

"Who is that?" I asked, pointing to my bedroom.

"You ask us?" Niall answered.

I thought about it. Tried to remember.

"Well, I most certainly don't," I said.

Memories from yesterday came flashing by, meeting Cara, getting wasted, really wasted. Dancing, taking this girl to our apartment. Have a bit of fun time. I walked over to the bedroom, I opened the door, looked at her. Well she wasn't that bad. Something else caught my attention. A condom, lying on the floor. Great. Better to be safe, than sorry at least. I shock my head.

"Well, she was probably okay in bed," I said, while a little smile crept upon my face.

"The old styles is back," Liam proclaimed.

He looked kind of disappointed. I knew Liam hated how I treated women. I knew, but there was something else, something he didn't tell us.

"What's wrong, Liam?" I asked.

He was taken by a surprise by my question. He looked down, cleared his throat and looked right into my eyes.

"Well Styles, to be honest. We can go hunting together now," he winked at me.

I'd hit me, what it actually meant. The one couple I'd never thought breaking up.

"How long ago, Liam?" Louis asked.

I looked at all the other boys, they looked as shocked as I was.

"Well, just four-five days," he said.

We all went over to him, gave him a massive group hug and gave our own speech to him. One by one. When it was my turn, I told him, how I felt and that I knew what he thought of me, but that was my kind of protection. He understood.

An hour later, I heard the doorknob from my bedroom, I pretended to not hear her. As she was trying to get out, without being caught by us. I let her go and as I heard the main door click. I finally could breath.

We decided to visit the beach, and so we did. We spend some hours at the beach, fooling around, getting some sun on our body, and playing some football with some locals. When the evening came, we were invited to a beach party. The great thing was, nearly anybody knew who we were or at least didn't care.

It was getting darker, and more people started to show up, we realised we didn't have any alcohol to drink. Zayn volunteered to go get some, Liam and Niall joined him as well. Liam because he needed a walk, and Niall because he was hungry, as usual. The boys were starting a bonfire and adding some cool party music. The air was warm enough to keep you in your shorts and nothing more. I liked this. As the girls started flowing in, in just shorts, bikinis and tank tops, I started thinking. This is life.


	23. Chapter 23

**Feed back would be lovely! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23:<strong>

**Cara's POV:**

I hadn't slept in three days, my conscious was eating me up. I knew I hadn't ben fair to Harry, go behind his back and be with someone else. But this wasn't my choice. It wasn't like I wanted to do this. I had to, actually, as a friend. I think it's time to explain. As a student my money were short, and as this independent woman I tried so hard to be, I didn't wanna bother my parents. I used to date a native Spanish boy, as his working allowance in Ireland went to an end, he left. You ask why this is important, well, he is the reason I survived as a poor student in Dublin. He was my money source, my part of the deal? I had to marry him later, when my studies were done, move to England and take him with me. That was the deal. I really liked him, so I thought of it as a win-win situation. That was of course before I met the one that actually made my heart skip a beat, made me feel so safe and alive. Harry. My everything. I just hadn't the guts to leave Marcus, I was so afraid, what he'd might do to me. Why had I made a commitment like that, why? This way, Harry and I, could never be together. Better face it, the sooner the better.

**Louis' POV:**

"Hey Harry, come and say hello to these beautiful girls," I shouted over at him. He came walking quite fast. His curls bounced in the warm wind, his slightly trained body made quite an impression at the girls, I could tell. The beach party was so much fun. We all had a bit to drink, even Liam. Harry reached us.

"Chicas muy guapa," He said. Niall had teach us some words and sentences. This was meaning, _Very pretty girls._ The girls started giggling. He smirked, pleased with his first impression.

"We're Gabriella and Isabella, you're Harry I suppose?" This was the one named Isabella talking. She looked like most Spanish girls, but as few others, she was an owner of some sick blue orbs. The eye colour hot Harry, he was a maniac at girls with blue eyes. His target was now officially set. I think Gabriella cached that, to be polite I started talking to her. Two minutes later, the two others were still standing there as idiots looking at each other.

Gabriella was nice enough, but soon our conversation run a bit dry and awkward. I was about telling Harry, that I would join the others by the bonfire, when I realised his disappearance. I took a turn all the way around, making sure, I wasn't just being fooled by all the alcohol, which I managed to drink. I cached the back of his head. They were walking towards the water. I was about to go after him, telling him to be careful around the water after drinking. And beg him not to fall for her. In just about a week we would be going back to UK. I didn't want a heartbreakingly Harry to campaign me. I simply couldn't take it anymore. I preferred the hunting Harry. I let the thought go and went over to Niall.

**Harry's POV:**

We were down by the edge of the water. Starting to walk away from the people. We had a little small talk, I didn't even bother to listen. As we kept walking by the water, the bonfire became smaller and smaller behind us.

"Let's dive in," She said so suddenly, while taking of her tank top.

I felt the alcohol kick in, I grinned and thought of this as my option of some tonight. She was taking of her shorts now, leaving her in her bikini. She ran into the water. As she was under the waters' surface, I pulled of everything and ran after her.

She giggled, so hot. I swam over to her. She hooked her legs over my hips and linked her arms around my neck.

"Naked? Really?" she asked.

I just smirked back at her, and shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, stop being innocent," she looked at he. Her hands removed from my neck, going behind to her back and untangling her upper part of the bikini. She threw it into the shore. Now her breasts were on full display.

"I'm innocent," I said as I winked at her. She shook her head in disbelief before crashing her lips at mine. As the kiss grew more and more violently, we stumbled to the shore. I laid her down in the edge of the water, not in the sand. You really don't want to get sand everywhere. We were still in the water, she was lying on her back. My legs between her thighs. She had the bikini panties still on. It was the one with lacing on each side. I pulled the strings and shoved the panties away. My lower part had been waiting long enough.

As I looked between her divided legs, she raised herself up on her elbows on each side. Starring at me. She started touching herself, slowly. Wow, this was a definitely a turn on. I wanted to touch her, but when I came close enough she pushed my hand way.

As I looked at her teasing herself, I couldn't stand it anymore. I threw myself over her. I kissed her forcefully, her hand now wandering from her to my lower part. I moaned. I let my one hand starting to rub her breast. I kissed down her neck, over her collarbone and sucked slightly on her nipple.

"I can't wait any more," She said.

I gladly made her wish come true. I guided my hardened cock towards her centre. I only let it one inch in at a time. She adjusted quickly to my size. Soon enough I started pumping in and out of her. She moaned. I could count how many times she screamed my name. Around twenty, or something. If the waved hadn't been crushing down around us, I bet the whole party would have heard.

"Long to go?" I asked her.

She didn't even managed to answer, she just shook he head like crazy before letting another moan escape her lips. I kissed her, as an attempt to get her to shut up.

I pumped a bit harder, deeper and faster. I wasn't far behind her myself. She came, and a few thrusts more I did too. I pulled out of her. I walked back in the water to wash myself a bit up, she was kind of messy down there.

She was still lying there in the edge of the water. Her chest rising and sinking, still quite fast. I started to dress myself. I didn't even look back when I started to walk back to the bonfire.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey People!**

**You've been a bit quite lately, liking the change? **

**What do you think happens next?**

**Can everyone that reads my fanfic please leave a review so I know that I'm not posting for myself.**

**thanks! x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24:<strong>

**Louis' POV:**

It had been almost forty minutes since I saw Harry walked away with that girl. Just as I looked at the cell phone once more, I caught a glimpse of his curly hair, down by the water.

He walked towards us, he was probably done with that girl.

"Got what you wanted?" Niall asked.

Harry just smiled his cheeky grin and shrugged his shoulders, adding, "I always get what I want".

Five minutes after Harry's arrival, I saw Isabella reunite with her friends on the other side of the bonfire. Her hair was dripping wet and it looked like she had been crying.

I felt a bit sorry for her. Harry could be quite brutal. He was good at no committing things. My guilt boiled up and I had to give him a heads up.

"Harry, it looks like she have been crying," I whispered so only he could hear. He turned his gaze towards Isabella at the other side of the flames. His face stiffened, I think he understood my concern.

"How old was she, Louis?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"No more than 17 at least," I took a brief guess.

He starred scared back at me. I knew what he was saying.

Before I managed to calm him down, he walked over to her in a fast pace, pulled her arm and took her away from the bonfire once again.

As I said he was good at not committing himself, but he was still human.

**Harry's POV:**

I looked at her a bit, before I used my thumb to remove the last one of her tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. Hoping it wasn't me.

She didn't answer, her head hung down, looking at her feet.

"Was I too big?" I asked a question I didn't mind the answer was yes to.

I placed my fingers under her jaw, pulling it up, making her look at me.

"Hey you, what did I do?" I asked, a bit worried.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just, I didn't imagine my first time to be like this," she continued.

Oh shit, she was a virgin?

"At the beach, no protection, with a stranger and then just being left afterwards."

When she said it like that, I actually felt a bit crappy.

"You should have told me..," It was all I managed to say.

She smiled shyly. "I knew you wouldn't do it with me, if I confessed that," She might be right, but that would be more fair for us both.

"I would never guess, you know" trying to make her feel a bit better. We were sitting in the sand, down by the water.

"That you'd be a virgin," I continued. She blushed, just looking down at the water now. "The way you touched yourself, how you seemed so secure, about what you did.." I paused a moment. "Keep that, it's a real turn on" I said. She looked at me and I winked back at her. Usually I would probably be all over another girl by now, but I soon decided to just stay with this one tonight.

She placed her hand lightly on my thigh, he fingers on the inside. She didn't even look at me, just pretended it was all very natural. Nothing special. She started stroking up and down at my thigh. My eyes all obsessed with her hand moves, I didn't realise she looked at me. She let out a giggle. I looked up at her, my face softened by her smile.

"You're such a bad girl, you know that you're looking for trouble?" I asked her playfully.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm good getting out of trouble," she said winking at me.

A part of me was very ready for some more action, but I tried to remain the control as long as possible.

I kissed her first this time, our kiss grew more urgent, our tongues playing with each other. I placed my hand over her shorts crotch. I opened my eyes a moment as I felt her hands open my shorts. I've had warned her, and she should know better than playing with fire. I let her continue. She pulled down both shorts and boxers underneath. I was sitting in the sand, my cock all out in the wild, rising as a tower from my crotch. She smiled as she continued kissing me, I knew she loved this, how she made me feel and behave. I tightened my grip on her crotch, I heard her gasping as I let my hand walk down into her pants, and she was wet. I loved it, I stroke one finger slowly on top of her opening and up to her already swollen clit.

She started to move her hand all over my cock, just stroking, cuddling with the head and soon a fast grip around it, starting to shake her hand up and down my shaft. She was good, no point in hiding that. I moaned into our now very urgent kiss to let her know how I loved what she did. I pushed one finger into her. She tightened for a second, her hand stopping before relaxing and continuing.

We just lay there, in the sand. Looking at the stars. We had come both of us. No we didn't have sex one more time. After we were finish, I stayed with her a bit. Still trying to make it up after the last time. She was talented though, in a natural way.

"Harry!" Louis yelled at me.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I leant over kissed her one last time, raising myself of the sand and walking away from her. Now I didn't owe her a shit any more.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey People!**

**Sorry for late update, suffering of writers block :(**

**Hope it dosen't completely suck!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25:<strong>

**Louis' POV:**

I was kind of proud of Harry, he had actually cared a bit. We walked back in silence, not awkward silence, no, more of a thoughtful silence. How we had missed being normal lads, doing crazy stuff, being young, living life, without all of these paparazzi's all over us. Back in UK we can't even go to Tesco without everyone knowing. US and parts of Europe is just as insane as UK now. I knew Harry was one of them who had missed this the most. Since Liam and I and after a while Niall, had long terms relationships we wasn't as much fun as the single lads. Harry especially had got so much hate and shit thrown at him by the press.

"Thanks for tonight, you're the best you know," Harrys' gratitude pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Always," Zayn replied with a grin.

We arrived the hotel, when I someone had a grip on my arm and pulled me back, when in the second I was going into the elevator.

"Do you have a second, Lou?" I turned around.

"Harry, I almost thought you were going to kidnap me," I answered.

"But, yes of course, what's up?"

He took a deep breath before facing me, staring right into my eyes.

"I feel horrible," he looked concerned, better not joke about it.

"She was a virgin, you know… and I was so ruff with her… the first time shouldn't be on a beach in Spain with a stranger, Lou".

You could see it in his eyes that he felt sorry for her.

"I'm actually kind of disgusted by my self," he frowned.

"Well, Harry, something you just can't change, so stop worrying. When did you actually get this concern about sex?" I must say, this sudden worrying made me questions Harrys' behaviour.

"I just feel like that's low, even for me…" his words faded until it stopped completely. His gaze freezed at one spot behind me, I knew because he kept looking over my shoulder, as I wasn't even there.

"Harry?" I asked. When he didn't answer me, I turned around. Oh great, just great. Cara.

**Harrys' POV:**

There she was. How could I be mad at such a beauty? I don't think it's possible. Walking out of the elevator, Louis words faded and my mind didn't quite catch it anymore. I was fully focused on her. She was standing alone, I fought with my self, to not go over there and just sweep her of her feet. I followed my heart for the first time in a while, I pushed Louis out of the way and almost run over towards her.

As I was standing in front of her, I didn't manage to say a word. I just stared deep into her eyes and almost drowned there. Her blue eyes, the souls mirror, she was unhappy. Her eyes told me.

"Harry…" she said, as she looked a bit down at her feet. I placed one hand under her chin and lifted it up, making our eyes connect once more.

"Yes?" I asked her. Her eyes started floating in a pod of water, it welled over and tears started running down her slightly pink cheeks.

She rested her head on my chest, Louis was now by my side. Even though I knew he wanted to say something, and it wasn't nice, he felt the mood of the conversation and let it go, standing a few feet away.

"I has to be like this… forever," the last word almost a whisper.

"No, it doesn't." I protested.

"You're not happy, I can tell. Let me help you… please Cara, let me do something," I almost begged at my knees.

"I have a promise to stick to," she said between the tears.

"What kind of promise?" I started to worry a bit, how could it be so horrible that she cried, but still so important that she'd stick to it?

"I only have a few minutes, so just listen, okay?" she said. I nodded and started to listen to her story. I saw that it had been a big burden to have on her shoulders. She looked more and more relieved after telling me every single detail. She was really in the glue. Stuck in her decision.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey!**

**First I just want to thank everybody, well, I hope it's someone at least for being patient with me. I've suffered from a terrible writers block. I knew how I want the story to go on, but I don't seem to get it on paper. **

**I somehow managed to pull this together, hope it's okey.**

**Please lift me up! Everything helps! **

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26:<br>Harry's POV:**

You must be fucking kidding with me. She is locked in an deal she made years ago. Why did this shit happen to me? It must be something I could to. I was so furious, Louis had just dragged me the whole way up to our room, so that I could scream it out loud. I raged back and forth in the main room. Louis sat at the couch, his head in his hands. Probably dizzy from looking at my restlessness. I went through every single possibility that might be able to work. I pulled my phone out, dialled my bank and checked my savings. Okay so money wasn't the problem. I stopped, looked at Louis and smiled.

"Lou, it's easy, I could just buy her out of the deal!" I almost shrieked.

"Well, call her then, ask to talk to him" Louis shouted back.

"Like, now?" I stared at him dumbly.

"Like now, yes you moron," he was almost angry.

The ringing started, so nervous about the answer I almost jumped as her voice hit me through the phone.

"Cara, let me speak to Marcus, it's quite urgent," I said, a bit over excited.

"Harry?" she asked, I supposed she was a bit shocked.

"Just do it, okay, if you love me hand the phone over now," Oh how bad I wished she handed the phone over and didn't prove me wrong. I heard her sight and then the phone shifted owner.

"It's Marcus," I inhaled one last time, come on Harry, do something that's really brave, stick up for the girl you love.

"How much?" I asked, when I think it over I might sound like a mafia or something. Quite cool, if I could say so.

"What?" Marcus said. Oh well, I wasn't that explaining in my last sentence.

"How much to let her go? How much, or what do you want. I know she doesn't love you, that you're just an old deal she has to stick up to." I almost spat at the phone. Woah Harry, calm down.

"That prize, it can't be labelled, or at least not of me." He said, in my mind he smirked at me. I hated that face.

"What do you want, I'll do anything." And with that, I made it clear both to him and myself that I would actually do anything for her.

"I know you want," he said.

"Meet me down in the lobby in about an half hour.

"See you there" I answered coldly, hanging up.

I put my phone down in my pocket before turning to Lou. He grinned at me. Looking like a proud father, after his son scoring the essential goal at a soccer match.

"What?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"I never thought you actually loved her…" he smiled.

My frowning loosened up and my lips curved into a smile.

"I could learn to love this new fella," Louis said while poking where my heart is placed.

**Louis' POV:**

By Harry's concerned look and facial expression the prize was quite extraordinary. Either really expensive, hard to get hand on or just simply impossible. I was a bit worried. Cara didn't look that happy her self. She was just sitting there next to Harry. They were actually holding hands. I had promised to stay within his range. I could see their table just fine from my spot on the sofa. Harry wrinkled his nose, oh no. That was a sign, Harry was starting to loose belief in ever getting Cara back. I just observed them some more minutes before Harry pushed his chair back, shaking hands with Marcus. The deal was made, I really hoped Harry knew what he was doing. I suddenly noticed Caras' head, it was bended down, lying in her hands, shoulders shaking. She was crying. What the fuck had Harry actually agreed on?


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry People! **

**So much school these last days, but I have vacation now, so that's great! x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27:<strong>

**Cara's POV:**

It was impossible to fall asleep. I had twisted and turned the last few hours. As I pulled myself up in a sitting position, placing a over sized tee over my exposed skin. I turned my head to the bed, Marcus lying on the other side of the bed, sound asleep. How guilty I felt, it was my fault everything was so fucked up right now. I walked to the bathroom, the hotel was nice enough, I didn't quite enjoy it though. I was only here to pick up Marcus. I know, a bit harsh, but there were no love in the picture, just the legal bond it created between us. My heart had another owner, Harry.

**Harry's POV:**

"Harry", I could not believe Louis waned to talk, like in the middle of the night. I turned around, a bit annoyed.

"You haven't been sleeping," it was more of an statement than a question.

"I have a lot on my mind, " was all I could answer.

"What do you want to talk about, Lou?"

"Oh, it was nothing, I just thought I heard a knock on the door, but I'm afraid to go and open, could you?" he smiled and blinked with his crystal blue eyes.

I rolled my eyes, what a wimp. A lovely wimp, but still… a wimp.

"Sure…" I pulled of the covers, and walked over the cold floor. I didn't mind putting on more clothes either.

**Cara's POV:**

I felt a sudden urge to cuddle. To feel Harry's body, close to mine. Feel his heartbeat on the upper part of my back. His hands caressing my skin. I took the key to the room and walked out. In only a tee, after all we were in Spain. I took the elevator to their floor. My pace was quite self confident, but it faded by each step close I came to the door. As I were standing with a hand raised, ready to knock on the door, I suddenly felt so misplaced. I shouldn't be here, I did regret my decision, but still a part of me wanted to see him so badly. I knocked. Oh my God. I breathed heavier now. When I didn't here anyone approach to the door, it hit me. It was in the middle of the night. People were usually sleeping at this time. Shit. Great, I could at least sneak out of here and pretend I'd never even had knocked the door. As I turned towards the elevator, leaving my back to the door. It felt like I used an eternity to move. Every muscle in my body worked against me and my head. Even my heart wanted back to the door. As I took one more glance at the door with my eyes filled with tears, the door opened and a husky voice said

"Hello?" while a curly hair was pointing out of the door. So once again we were gonna meet in the doorway, Mr Styles.

**Harry's POV:**

As I opened the door the warm Spanish air hit, me the air condition in our room was at least working. I managed to say a word. Hello. Wow. No one was standing there, I took one step out in the doorway. I searched the hallway with my all so tired eyes. Just wanting to get back to bed. As soon as the met a very familiar body, I couldn't even careless about that bed.

"Cara?" I guess I looked quite surprised.

She just shrugged her shoulders. I didn't know what to say or do. My head wanted to talk, explain to her how I should get her back. While my heat just wanted to hold her, make her feel safe. Love her. Like I knew I could, and would.

She turned, her half long, a bit toned legs exposed. What a turn on. Her blond hair was flowing down her shoulders. She was such a beauty. That was when I remember how she looked naked, even though we never had sex, she did undress herself in front of me. I started grinning by the sight in my head, almost forgetting that I was alone.

"Ehm, Harry?" Cara hold her hand over her mouth.

"What?" A bit irritated to be dragged out of that perfect picture in my head. Still a bit drunk and horny, with that combination and being a guy. I knew what she referred to.

"Ohh… this is rather embarrassing…" My eyes dropped to the floor.

I heard some low dumps, the sound of feet touching the carpeted hotel hallway. I didn't lift my head, I just hoped she walked away and left me alone with my embarrassment.

"Need some help with that?" Why hadn't she left?

I looked up to face her eyes, the blue eyes I so dearly loved.

"What?" I knew what she'd meant, but I meant. WHAT?

She bit her lower lip. Oh for fuck sake Cara. Enough is enough.

I slipped my hand to her neck, supporting her head. While the other one, lifted her chin, stroke a bit of her hair backwards before I finally listened to my heart, and kissed her once more.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

**Harry's POV:**

The kiss didn't last that long, I pulled away, afraid I've done something stupid. Apparently I did not, by the look she gave me.

"Something wrong?" she sounded concerned.

"Not any…" I was interrupted by a voice behind me.

"Harry, were are you?" I heard Louis voice, right before I saw his face. His face was quite funny, seeing who was accompanying me and with a quick look at some parts of me, he read the situation.

"Hey Cara, I just came to say, I'm at Nialls room if you need me" he winked at me before disappearing. Nice move though.

"You were saying?" Cara asked me.

"Wanna come in?" I smiled with my whole body, when I could offer her that.

"Sure" she winked and walked to the door. What a view. I just followed and closed the door. When I entered the room, she was already lying in bed, but what caught my attention was her tee on the floor, next to my feet. She had to do this to me, didn't she?

When I met her gaze the next time, she pushed the covers away, exposing her skin. A bit more toned than last time. She crawled over to the end of the bed and called for me with her index finger. I was like a dog, just walked right over. I was standing there by the end of the bed, just looking at her. She pulled herself up on her knees, so we were almost the same height. She locked one hand in my neck, caressing my curls and kissed me. The other arm found my chest and rested there. I felt the blood pump even harder to my lower part. The boxers even tighter around my crotch. As our kiss grew deeper, our lips parting, letting our tongues meet. The kiss was passionate, absolutely hot, but not hungry and that urgent. She backed of me a bit, crawling under the covers while patting the spot beside her in bed. I crawled in with her.

She lay on her back. I lifted my self up on one arm, supporting my self while placing the other one on the opposite side of her head. We kissed again, her hands at my torso.

"Be gently, please?" she looked at me with a completely innocent face, she wasn't a virgin?

"I have to ask, and be honest. Are you a virgin?" I looked at her, lying under my body, as I enthroned over her.

"No, I'm not, but I would appreciate a gently one rather than a rough one, right now at least" I was relieved.

"I have no plans having sex with you, Cara" I answered.

"You don't?" she looked at me questioning.

"No, but I want to make love to you… if you let me" I kissed her once more. This time her hand didn't rest on my stomach.

**Cara's POV:**

He had finally fallen asleep. He really was the cuddly one after sex. That he was really great as. For my first time ever, I had actually felt loved under the act not only wanted, but loved. He had kept his promise and made love with me. I wanted to stay, to wake up with him tomorrow, to go home with him and just be with him. If Harry didn't find the solution to my salvation, I'd probably die miserable. Oh, you don't know the deal? Let me explain. If Harry didn't find any way to get him legally into the country without marrying me, I had to stick with Marcus. The deal was simple, but yet complicated. Harry couldn't manage to get Marcus into the country without breaking the law or get caught. I didn't want him to risk getting caught either, his career would be over before he could even flips his perfect curls one more time.

I pulled the covers gently away from my naked body and made my way over to my tee. I pulled it over my head and reached for the door, almost there.

"The walk of shame?"

I turned around, Louis was standing by the kitchen entrance with what I supposed was Yorkshire tea, that man really loved his tea.

"No, but Marcus will go crazy if I'm not there when he wakes up, you understand that don't you?" Who was him anyway to judge me?

"What sick game are you playing with him, Cara?" He probably didn't know how bad that hurt.

"I'm not playing," He saw that I meant it, and loosened up a little.

"Harry hasn't told you the deal?" I asked.

He just shook his head.

"Maybe you should talk to him? He needs you, Louis" and with that I left their room.


	29. Chapter 29

**I've been eaten up by homework these last days.**

**Sorry!**

**But I have now planned the whole story out and it will be like maybe 5 more chapters. Not sure yet.**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29:<strong>

**Harry's POV:**

A few weeks had gone by. We were back in London. After our job in Barcelona we'd finally got ourselves a vacation. We're talking two months. It was Friday in the second last week of our well-deserved pause, all of the boys plus some of Nialls friends from Ireland was at a club in east London. It was Nialls bachelor party. This Sunday he was going to be a married man. The last week the happy couple would have their honeymoon days at a fantastic resort in Brazil. Long live love or what Harry?

I still hadn't got a clue with how I could get her out of the deal. It was the only thought of my mind. As we started throwing down the alcoholic liquid I let my thought wander to the morning in Barcelona, a few weeks back.

I opened my eyes and smiled as a remembered the last night. Before I even had looked at the rest of the bed, I knew she wouldn't be there.

"You really do snore" I knew that voice to well.

"Good morning to you too, Lou" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"She left in the night?" he looked at the other side of the bed, as I followed him with my eyes.

"Probably?" I said, shrugging my shoulders. Why did he even ask about this?

"I know, I saw her," he just said shortly.

"Lou? What is it?"

"What's the deal?"

And with that I told him, the whole deal. Every single piece of it.

Lou gave me a look from across the stall. It was like he shared my grief. Drink it up Harry, you deserve it. And with that, I remember the rest of the night quite funny. The amount of alcohol was definitely necessary. I'm glad Liam never drinks much, he was the one guiding me to my bed. Ah what an awful Saturday it would be. I crawled under the covers, just wanted to hide from the world, escaping.

"Harry, It's like four…you can't sleep all day"

"Fuck off, Louis"

"I'm serious, get your arse off the bed"

"I've got an hangover"

"We all have, now, get up, before I get some help from the Irish guys. They're very friendly you know".

"Okay, give me five minutes."

"Great! Want some tea?"

"Sure, Yorkshire?"

"Always…"

And by that he left me alone to pull myself out of the bed. I made a quick turn, into the bathroom. The guy in the mirror, to be honest, looked terrible. Purple bags underneath the eyes, and greyish skin… out washed curls hanging all over the tired face. No drinking tonight, that's for sure. I was after all going to be one of Nialls best men. As you may know, Louis, Liam, Zayn and I of course and then his brother Greg. I was as always wearing bowtie while the other boys were going for the classic tie. I was so happy for him. While all of us had girlfriends or just flirted all around he just stayed with the thought of his one and only princess and now he was going to call her his, forever.

"Harry… your tea is ready!" I heard Louis shout from the kitchen.

"Do you Niall James Horan, take Ida Svendsson as your wife, for better and for worse?"

"I do"

"I declare you as husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

And so he did. The whole church exploded in cheering and high-pitched whistles. I smiled, as I hadn't done in weeks. The couple got in the car to leave for photographing and we were following in our own limo. Had some champagne and just appreciated the time we had together. Greg was driving Niall and Ida so in our limo, we were Liam, Zayn, Louis and my self. Ida's' bridesmaids had an own car.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you" yes, that was daddy direction speaking. I had to say, I wasn't sober, but I certainly was in a good mood. My mood dropped a little when Liam told me, we were about to go on stage for our song to Niall, as we had practised the last week. Fuck. Sober up in five minutes Harry, challenge excepted and already failed thank you. As I were walking with Liam towards the other lads, my pocket vibrated. I picked it up. It was a message from Cara.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

**Harry's POV:**

"Harry? HARRY?" Zayn shouted as I felt myself fall to the floor. The next minutes were a mess. The boys tried to hide it from Niall, they slapped me. I felt it, I saw it but I couldn't get my self to react to it. I just couldn't.

"Vas happenin' to him?" that had to be Zayn.

"No clue," Louis answered.

He was now sitting in front of me. They had placed me at the floor, my back resting to the wall. He touched my hand, carefully and concerned. He found my phone in it. He took the phone, no, no. He couldn't read that. Arms react. Please something.

As he locked open my phone, I gave him a final death glare. Louis froze. He gobsmacked his own face, before he did something rather unexpected.

He raised himself from his position in front of me. Turned around and faced Liam and Zayn.

"We're going to be uncles, boys" He almost jumped up and down. Oh, Louis love for children.

"Pardon me?" Liam wasn't quite sure to be happy or shocked, since neither him, Zayn or Niall even knew that I had Cara as a visitor in Barcelona.

Louis showed the lightened up screen of my iPhone. They're mouth dropped to the floor. They all turned and stared at me. I started to feel my legs again and with they're help I was back on my feet.

**(Listen to Close to you by Calvin Harris)**

"I have to go," It was the only thing I managed to say. I snapped my phone out of Louis hands, while I moved fast towards the entrance. As soon as I pushed the doors open, I started running towards a main street to grab a taxi.

"To the centre of London as quick as you can!" I shouted to the driver.

I looked at my phone once more.

_**Cara: I'm pregnant. Marcus kicked me out. I have no place to go. Meet me at our place?**_

For anyone else, "our place" wouldn't mean a thing. But while we we're in Dublin, we talked so much about when she was coming to London and us take a walk in the Hyde Park. So that became our place.

"Drive to the entrance of Hyde Park, please" I said to the chauffeur.

Exactly four minutes and twenty two seconds later I started jogging through the park, determined to find her. As I had to catch my breath, I saw a path leading down towards the water, I followed the small road and ended by the lake.

There she was, looking at the stars, sitting on a bench. Stunning as always.

"I thought I never would find you,"

"Oh Harry…" She walked right over to me and placed her hands around my neck. I felt her warm tears against my cold exposed skin, right by my neck, where her head was placed.

"So so, everything is gonna be okay," I told her, I even started to believe her myself. I was soon to be 22, and a dad.

**Louis' POV:**

As I saw him running out of the hall, I saw Niall raise himself from the table, following Harry. I made a quick move and stopped him.

"Harry looked upset, we should check on him" Oh Niall, such a good friend, even on his own day.

"He had to sort some things out with Cara, that couldn't wait." I stared at him.

"What was that important?"

"Their child… or soon to be, at least" honesty, I think it's the best. Since after the ceremony Niall and Ida would leave for a whole week and I wouldn't let him know a week after the others.

"Their? As in who?" As he asked me, he had already puzzled the picture himself.

"Cara, right?"

I nodded.

"When?"

"Barcelona…"

He looked a bit surprised but not totally shocked.

"Have a seat, the fun is about to start" I winked at him, before returning to the boys.

"Ready?" I asked them, as we stepped on the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that chapter! <strong>

**Another will soon be up! **

**Every feed back is appreciated! xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

**Caras' POV:**

As I sent the message to Harrys' number, I had a vague hope he would come. But still, it was a lot to ask even after everything that had happen. I looked down at my stomach, 7 weeks pregnant. What if he didn't want to have anything to do with her or the baby, it would ruin his career, no doubt. I found a small path in between some trees and followed it down towards the lake. A bench by the lake, how romantic… I took a seat. I gave him one hour.

As the stars stared to appear on the sky I heard someone breathe very heavy behind me. I didn't want to make my heart go crazy before I was sue, it was him. When I heard his voice I was sure.

"I thought I never would find you," How I loved his husky voice.

"Oh Harry…" I walked right over to him and placed my hands around his neck.

"So so, everything is gonna be okay," He told me.

"You do know it's yours, right?" I whispered after a while, almost afraid to ruin the moment.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out," he said, with no doubt what so ever in his voice.

**1 year later**

"Harry, watch out for her" I screamed as he had his eyes in the newspaper rather than on our daughter. She was like sneezed out her fathers nose. Soft light brown curls, her eyes was a mix of his green and my blue, they were mesmerizing. She had dimples that were visible every time she smiled, which was quite often.

"Relax, that angel doesn't harm anything, just like you," he answered.

"Well, she might hurt her self then Harry," I said.

"Okay, I'll play with her, go get dressed. The boys will be here in fifteen minutes. Well Liam, Zayn and Niall at least, Louis is probably running late again".

And as Harry predicted we weren't everyone before an hour later. Niall and Ida had just been married one year and she was pregnant, actually she looked and ate like a hippo, if we use Nialls words. Zayn and Lea had finally found together, the boys had seen him suffer under their happiness way too long now.

As for Louis he was going absolutely crazy when Andrea actually popped out not one but two babies, he had his hands full, but we all knew he loved it to pieces. Andrea was certain though, that it would be a while before she even reconsidered another child.

Liam and Danielle was back together, they went actually back into a relationship maybe just a month after the wedding.

As for me? I've never been better. In about a month, you can call me Cara Styles.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of my fanfic, hope you enjoyed. I don't know if any more fanfics will be up in the future, but I just had to finish this off, it was eating me up. I'm doing some one shots on my blog, yes I do have tumblr. Check it out here : .oneshot**


End file.
